What brought us together
by AxB love artist
Summary: Alvin get's taken from the wild, away from his Brothers and get's put in captivity. There he find's out he's the last male of his breed. As time goe's on, a aurban female of the same breed get's put with him, will they escape or will they be forced to repopulate?...OC's AxB SxJ & TxE
1. Snatched from the wilderness

**Ok, i know no one voted this story but this was one of my favourite's and i was dying to share it. **

**By the way, i know i have loads of stories on the move but trust me i will get them all done, i promise. There will be at least one chapter done everyday for the stories. I just hope you like this one :)**

**I don't get it though, i got reviews for Brittany's secret and only one person's review, maybe it might not be what you expected but oh well :D**

**Just to let you know Dave, Claire or anyone else is in this but the Chipmunks and Chipette's, Ian maybe in it so watch out )**

**I do not own Aatc or Batc.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Snatched from the wilderness.**

It was the middle of autum, the wind was blowing and rain spitted.

Car's was driving up and down the moter way, splashing puddles and forming wind. The wiper's wiped, rubbing all the water off the windsheild's. People drove fast, desprate to reach their location.

In a white van, traveling 40 mile's an hour. Two men sat at the front, one driving as one was talking, he was on the phone to his manager as they drove...

"yes, we found one...Male...In the westwood forest...ok, were...but that's up north, were in new jearsy...ok bye" The man said as he hung up, the man looked at the other one and sighed.

"we need to head for California animal center, the boss want's us to bring him there" The second man said.

"ok, thats great...another hour of driving. I hope they know money doesn't grow on tree's" the first man windged.

"probably, C'mon were getting paid for this" the second man replied, the first one just nodded.

But in the back of a van was a couple of cage's, in these cage's was animals. One had a bat in, another had a a Snow Owl, in one was a red squirrel and in the last one was a Chipmunks, but this Chipmunks wasn't any old Chipmunk. No. This Chipmunks was called Alvin and for some reason he was in a cage, unconsouse from the tranqulising needle, stuck in his side.

Alvin began to stir as his eye's groggily opened, at first his vision blurred but then suddenly became clear as he searched his surrouding's...

"were the hell am I" he muttered, rubbing his head.

"in a cage, in a moving van heading some where" The bat replied, Alvin looked at the bat confused.

"what the...why!" he moaned, the squirrel sighed.

"we dunno, were locked up too arn't we" he shot, Alvin just glared.

"god Chill-ax" he said

Alvin groaned and leaned against the cage bars, he noticed a feather needle sticking in his side so he grabbed it and pulled it out, it hurt but at least it was out. The chestnut Chipmunk hissed in pain, as he sat there a flash back passed his mind that happend a couple of hour's ago...

Flashback:

_Alvin, Simon and Theodore was just hanging out as they went insearch of some food. All three of them was looking for food throught the westmen forest but unbeknowest to them, the was being watched._

_Simon and Theodore was running ahead as Alvin stopped for a bit, he was tired of all the running. He also stopped because he heard something, Simon turned around and saw his older brother._

_"Alvin you coming?" Simon asked._

_"yeah just give me a sec, meet me at the lake" he shouted, Simon nodded as he carried on running._

_When Simon left, Alvin turned to the bush. The noise seemed to have stopped all of a sudden, Alvin shrugged and decided to carry on walking but suddenly he felt a short sting in his side. _

_Alvin looked at his side and saw something sticking in him, it was a feathered needle. As he looked, his vision began to blurr, Alvin began to go dizzy, he helt his head, trying to steady his vision but only failed as everything went Black._

_Alvin fell to the ground, unconsouse._

End of Flashback:

Alvin sighed, he missed his brother's alot as he sat there. He could feel his eye's water, he woundered if he'd ever see his brother's again. As he cried, he didn't notice the bat and squirrel watching him...

"wow, i'v never seen a chipmunk cry" the bat said.

Soon as Alvin heard, he wiped his tears and looked at them, his cheek's had gone red from embarressment. He sniffed and sighed.

"well how would you feel if you'r never going to see your brother's again" he moaned, the bat and squirrell looked a each other.

"well, technally we feel the same because i've been snatched from my mate and kits" the squirrel said, the bat carried on.

"and i'v been taken form my sister" he finnished.

Alvin looked at them, he realised he wasn't the only one with problem's. Here are other animal's that have been taken from there families and will never see them again.

"sorry...I-I didn't realise" he said, the bat smiled.

"it's ok...i guess we got off on the wrong foot, I'm saun" he introduced , holding out his paw

"I'm Alvin" he said, shaking his paw.

"I'm Tory and that guy over there..." he said, pointing to the owl "that's billy"

Alvin smiled and shook there paws, after a while he sat down, board. He wounderd what they'd be doing with him and what they'd want from him. He looked at the other's...

"what do you think they want with us?" he asked, the squirrel just looked.

"with what i'v heard. They'll rip out our gut's and flesh then stuff us" the red furred rodent said, Alvin seemed to have gone pale.

"really" he mumbled but the Owl cut him off.

"don't be stupid...what they'll do is take us to a place were they exsperiment on us, some are kept to be safe whilst others will be used for test's but there's another thing were they make you repopulate" Billy explained.

"what's repopulate?" the other three asked at the sametime, the owl just rolled his eye's.

"repopulate is another word for...mating" he said

Soon as he said it, Alvin, Saun and Tory's mouth's dropped. Their eye's widend in pure horror. All three of them was speechless.

"m-mat-ing" Saun and Tory stuttered, the owl nodded.

"but don't worry...not all of us will be on that course, well i know i won't be and you won't be Saun, are species are fine..." he smiled, the bat sighed in relief "i dunno about Alvin or Tory, i'v never seen a red squirrel or a red chipmunk"

Alvin and Tory just looked at each other, both of them began to worry of the prospect's of mating, well Tory's already esperianced it since he's got a family but Alvin...let's just say he's never met a girl beside's him mother.

"that's just great, i'm gonna be a sperm gun" Alvin mumbled, Saun and Tory just chuckled as Billy just looked in discust.

"thanks for that nice sentence. Now if you don't mind, am gonna take a nap" and with that Billy closed his eye's and went to sleep.

"yeah same here" Tory yawned as he dozed off followed by Saun.

Alvin just sat there as he watched his newly found friend's dose off into a deep slumber, a huge yawn escaped his lips as the sleepyness got the best of him and then within a second, he dose off. All four animal's slept quietly alway throught the drive.

* * *

The white van drove for hours but eventually it made it.

The van parked outside a wide building with the words 'Animal Center' on front. The men climbed out of the van to be greeted by their boss, he had a bold head and square rimmed glasses.

"Good day, Mr Hawke" the first man greeted.

"yes it is now... have you got the Chipmunk" he asked, the first man nodded.

"yep, one male red-lined munk in the back sir" the second man replied, Ian chuckled.

"marvolouse, i'm so glad jett record's fired me because i'm gonna make double profit with this guy, oh did i tell you...we found a female in austrailia, there bringing her here" Ian smild "This is brilliant"

"what about the snow owl, red squirrel and the nothern berry bat" the fist man said, Ian just frowned.

"there some other scientist's project not mine..." Ian shot "...get him out then!"

The two men nodded as they rushed to the back or the van and swung the van door's open, they then grabbed the cage Alvin was in and slammed the door's shut. Afterwards they then ran back to Ian with the cage and chipmunk.

"here he is" the second man said showing him the chipmunk.

"oh yes...he's one red-line chipmunk and he is gonna make me lot's and lot's or million's" Ian chuckled "c'mon guys, let's get him settled so i can start counting" he joked, grabbing the cage.

The men nodded once they grabbed the other cages, they had to make some delivery's first. After some time, the men finnished and then went with Ian to get Alvin in place.

If only he knew what was waiting for him, Alvin sighed as he just stayed quiet, thinking of his brother's.

* * *

**ok, well i know it's the beginning and sound's boring but trust me it'll get interesting.**

**I'v gone through so there shouldn't be any spelling mistake's, maybe punctuation but no spelling error's :D**

**Poor Alvin, what doe's Ian want with him? :(**

**Please review :)**


	2. The habitat

**Am glad people are reading this because i began to think it would gross people out, just to let you know this story may get dirty but that probably won't happen round about chapter 9 :)**

**And munkedupjoe, i got the picture off of google image's, just type in your favourite couple and images will show :)**

**I do not own Aatc or Batc :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2- The habitat**

Ian and his two men walked up the corriedoor with the little cage.

Alvin sat there, he was more nervouse than anything. The place was freaking him out, there was not one living thing in sight as he looked around his surrounding's. All he could see was white wall's and grey carpet's, above there was light's that shone like fireflie's.

Ian chuckled evily, just looking at the chipmunk in the cage brought a vision of him showering in gold and money. The thought made him laugh, the two men just looked at him confused but stayed quiet.

" this rat is gonna make me rich" he said.

"don't mind me asking but how" the first man asked, the other just nodded.

"well, the guvorment is paying me to look after this special species. He's paying me over a grand per- week and when the female get's here, he'll pay me double. By the end of the year, i'll be the world's richest man " he explained, the two men just looked at each other.

"oh but there's still one thing i don't get...you got fired from your old job, so how on earth did you get this one" the second man asked, Ian just rolled his eye's.

"it's called lying my friend, you need to have the brain for it as like your's. Let's just say balloon's arn't the only thing's that are full of air" he joked, the man just rolled his eye's.

Meanwhile, Alvin had been listening all along but one thing that did catch his ear's was the 'female' part. It made him wonder of this certain female that was coming, thinking about it made him suddenly realise he was on the experimant he and Tory feared, speaking of Tory. Alvin wonderd what was happening to his friend's.

The owl said he and Saun was on some safe experimant so what would Tory be on, if he's on the one he feared then how will the squirrel cope. Tory has a family and it's ninty-nine percent chance he'll never see them again. Alvin closed his hazle eye's, thinking of his brother's. He woundered what they was doing now, was they looking for him or was they crying their eye's out.

Alvin sighed, it hurt him to know his brother's was out there with out a leader, with out a brother, a big brother. A brother that protect's them and stand's by their sides through the toughest time's. Who's gonna look after Theodore, who's gonna help Simon with those stupid crows. He sighed as he just sat in the middle of the cage, watching were the three men was taking him.

Ian and then men walked down the corriedoor which stopped at a big metal door. Ian gave the cage to his men as he pulled out a special card, he smiled as he slotted it in the card detecter and with in a minute, the door slowely opened revealing a smaller corriedoor but it had ten silver door's. The two men looked in curiosity...

"wow...what's this place?" the first man asked.

"this room is for the worlds ten most rarest species, in nine of the habitat's there is a male and female animal. The only two left or that species" Ian said, sounding seriouse.

The two men looked at each other in amazement, they thought it was so cool .

"wooaaahhh!" both men said, Ian just rolled his eye's.

The three men walked down the corried and stopped at a certain door, it had the number's '5604' and underneath it said 'redline chipmunk'. Ian smiled, grabbing the handle.

"here we are boys" he said, pushing it open.

Ian and his men entered the room and what they saw was a white room with a couple of chair's and a desk, on the desk was some computor's and machine's and above them was a wide glass window that showed another room, next to it was a door. The three men walked in but when they got closer, they could see through the glass window and what they saw was amzing.

Through the glass window, all you could see was what looked like a bit of a meadow, cut out. There was a couple of trees, some bush's and grass. In the corner was a little pool, made into what looked like a little pond, it was surroundad by a sandy bay. On the grass was a couple of playing aquitment and toy's. Ian smirked.

"what do they think he is, a chihauhau" he joked "c'mon let's get this rat in"

So within the next second, the men took the cage whilst Ian got seated at the desk, the two men entered the little habitat, placing the cage on the ground, unlocking it. Alvin looked confused at his new surroundings, he saw the cage door open, suddenly he shot out, running behind a tree.

The two men smirked, leaving the chipmunk to get used to his surrounding's. As soon as they was gone, Alvin came out and looked around the place, he didn't know what to think. The place was amazing but it would be even better if his brother's was here though.

Alvin slowely walked on all four's as he neared the aquitment, he looked confused because he had never seen anything like it before. There was a long green tube with other's attached to it, a small red climbing frame mad out of pole's with ropes and mirror's hanging from it, next to it was a big 3D hexigon with holes on. Looking, Alvin also noticed the little toys beside them, a ball, a hula hoop and some more 3D shapes but smaller.

"what do they think a am, a baby?" he mumbled, picking up the hula hoop "hey, this remind's me of a song i once sang with me brother's...how doe's it go now, oh yeah..._once a plane that loop's to loop, me i want a hula hoop_" he sang, laughing "it would only be funnyier if my bro's was here though" he said to himself.

* * *

back in the little white room, Ian watched and listened to his little conversation with himself. Even though it suprised him he could talk, his singing got the mans attention.

But hearing he had brother's, that got Ian thinking. What if they was redline chipmunks as well?..He turned to look at the two men.

"the chipmunk has brother's, why didn't you get them aswell?" he asked, the two men just looked at him.

"because you wanted a male redline...not a aribane and salama breeds" the first man said, Ian eye's widend.

"wait a sec, a aribane and Salama...The female there bringing, she has sister's the same breed. These to breed's are going rare aswell but not as bad as the redline. Get them!" he orderd.

"b-but the males are down west and the female's are in austrailia" the second man complained.

"i'll deal with the females, you just get the boys...i don't wanna hear anymore complaining so just go, the quicker you go the sooner you'll be back" Ian said, the two men just huffed and grabbed the cage.

The men left, Ian smiled as he looked back through the window. He smirked as he watched the chipmunk wounder around but whilst he was watching, his cellphone rang.

"hello...yes, i'm here, why?...she's here. When will you be bringing her...tomorrow, that's great. I have the male anyway...ok, ok bye" Ian hung up and smiled in glory. He grabbed the mircophone and turned it on.

"yo, rat..." Ian said gainging Alvin's attention, he just glared.

"IT'S ALVIN! and i'm NOT A RAT, im a CHIPMUNK " the chipmunk shot, Ian just rolled his eye's.

"whatever, anyway guess what...you've got a friend coming tomorrow and hopefully you both will get on perfectly" he told him.

Alvin just stood there, was they bringing his brother's but if they was why did Ian say just friend. He just shrugged it off, knowing he'll never see his brother's again. The chipmunk just sat down, leaning against a pole, putting his face in his paws.

"why me"

* * *

**Poor Alvin, doesn't he know what he's in for :/**

**By the way the breeds are all made up, i just fancied making the name's sound posh and serious, your know. Actually a Aribane is a white horse just to let you know :)**

**Plz Review :)**


	3. You have company

**Ok, i know it's quick updating but i'm so desperate to get Brittany in the story :)**

**I see this story has got more review's than i exspected so YAY!**

**I do not own Aatc or Batc**

* * *

**Chapter 3- You have Company.**

It was the next morning.

It was calm, the brid's was singing and the breeze was blowing. People was getting ready for work as other's was just snuggled up in there bed's. It was a peacful morning.

Alvin however, didn't have a clue. His night was awful, he didn't get any sleep because of the fact his brother's wasn't here. Normaly, he and his brother's would be curld up together, sleeping soundly but instead Alvin was sat on a branch leaning against the bark.

His eye's ached and his stomach growled, there was a food in bowl in the corner but the way he felt, he wasn't in the mood for food. He was just empty in and out. He sighed...

"When will this end...what the hell did i do to deserve this?" Alvin shot, looking up as if he was speaking to the gods.

As he spoke, his instinct's changed abit. It may be autum but for some reason he started to feel weird, it was like his male instinct's was starting again. Back in th forest when it was spring, he managed to controll it, sure he's had a few mating season's but it get's harder each year, luckily there was no female's near by.

His instinct's was making him feel weird but why on earth was they starting in autumn, maybe the human's have done it to him, its the only explanation. Alvin's eye's narrowed as he looked at the black glass, even though you couldn't see anyone, he knew Ian was sat there

* * *

On the other side of the glass, Ian was as fiddling with the button's and machinerie's but he hadn't realised one of the button's he had pressed was a mating spray, sending a certain smell that turn's the male's weird and wanting to mate.

He began to fiddlde with the computer, looking at all the document's but whilst he was he found a game called 'sollitare', he smirked, he pressing it. Ian began to play the card game but whilst doing so, his cell rang...

"hello... your here as in at the building...i thought you wasn't coming until the afternoon...fine fine, ok go to the register office and they'll show you were to got...yes i'v got the money...you wanna know if ill be mating them, of course i will be...yes you'll get half the litter...ok ok bye" Ian hung up, he rubbed his forehead in frustration.

That man was a hard when it came to deal's but at least he got the female. Ian sat there, looking into the habitat. He couldn't see the male chipmunk anywhere but thinking, he probably was hiding or something because there's no way that they could escape. He looked back at his computor and carried on playing his card game.

Twenty minute's later, there was a knock at the door. Ian clicked off the game, realising she was here he smiled and quickley rushed to the door. He grabbed the handle and opened it slowely, when he did he came face to face with a tanned man in a suit, in his hand's he had a small cage that was coverd by a blue blanket, Ian knew what was under it...

"Brilliant, just bring her in and i'll get your money" he said

The man nodded as he walked in, setting the cage beside the computer. Ian grabbed his wallet, pulling out a check as he looked at the man.

"here we are" he said, passing him the check. The man smiled, taking it.

"thank you Mr Hawke, it's great doing business with you" the man said in a austrailian acsent.

The two men shook hands and with in the next second he left. Once he was gone, Ian darted over to the cage and pulled the cover off the cage, his eye's softened when he saw what was in. In the corner, terrified was a aurban chipette looking up at Ian's beady eye's with her ice blue one's. She had a pony tail with a cream stripe down her face. Ian was stunned by her look's.

"wow, your a beauty...Alvin is so gonna like his new company" he mumbled, the chipette just stood looking terriefied at him which made Ian notice something "your smaller than i exspected though, C'mon let's get you in" he smiled, grabbing the cage.

* * *

Back in the cage, Alvin was sat up in the tree looking around his habitat.

He was feeling really lonely just sitting there, he missed the company back home and he'd give anything to have it back. His stomach was rumbling and his instict's had died down, his mouth was dry and his eye's began to droop. Only if he could just have his brother's, everything would be ok.

Alvin sat there with his eye's half closed, he was about to nod off when something caught his ear's. His eye's snapped open, darting over to the door. He stayed where he was, just incase anything happend. As he looked he saw it was the man with the rimmed glasses, the chipmunks eye's narrowed as he watched him but what really confused him was the thing in his hands, he couldn't see what was in it because the man was in the way.

Ian put the cage on the floor and opened it, he smiled as he watched the chipette slowely walk out. She jumped out and stayed where she was, not moving as she searched her surrounding's. The man left, leaving her be. Alvin on the other hand watched as he noticed it climb out, his eye's suddenly widend when he realised it was another chipmunk...a female chipmunk.

The chipette just stood there not realising she was being watched, she was scared, terrified, pannicked. Like Alvin, she wanted her sister's. She gulped, sensing she wasn't alone...

"h-hello...a-anyone there" she stuttered, beginning to shake.

Alvin smiled when he heard her voice, in one second he forgot everything from earlyier and concentrated on this girl. For some reason looking at her made him get up, he slowely climbed down without her noticing and headed her way. The chipette had her back to him so she didn't have a clue anyone was there.

The chestnut chipmunk was a feet away from her, he couldn't help but notice the size of her compared to him. The chipette was pretty small but big enough for him. Alvin smiled and sighed...

"hello" he said.

The chipette jumped and on instant, she wirled round and wacked him in the face. Alvin fell to the floor holding his cheek. The chipette saw, she covoured her mouth in guilt, looking at him.

"oh my god, i'm so sorry...i didn't mean to" she told him,

Alvin just rubbed his cheek, slowely climbing to his feet. After a couple of second the pain stopped, he sighed again and looked at her but when he did, he froze. His golden eye's stared straight in her blue one's, noticing her beauty. He had never seen anything that beautiful in his life. Alvin gulped trying to get focused.

"i-it's ok...it's may fault, i shouldn't have scared you" he smiled, the chipette smiled aswell.

"I'm Brittany" she introduced, holding out her paw, Alvin took it.

"Nice to met you Britt's if you dont' mind me calling you..." he said in a flirtish tone, she just giggled "...the name's Alvin" he finnished.

Both chipmunk shook paws, it was quiet as both of them just stared each other in the eye's. It was like they was in their own world, staring each other in the eye's. Alvin was so lost in her blue eye's that he completely forgot about his brothers.

Brittany was the same, looking him in the eye's made her forget about everything else but still, she was confused about were she was, she woundered what would happen

"uurrrmm..." she began bringing him back "w-why are we here?...what is this place?" she asked, Alvin just looked at her.

"I dunno, i only came yesterday" he replied.

Ian was listening to their conversation from the otherside and thought about telling them, Alvin was about to say what he thought but Ian bet him...

"i'll tell you why your both here"

Alvin and Brittany looked towards the glass of where the voice was coming from, their eye's narrowed and their ear's flattend as they listend.

"your here because you both are the last male and female of your specie's, there for you was brought here and put together so you will repopulate the red line group" he explained, hearing this the chipmunks eye's widend.

"woah woah wait, you want us to repopulate as in...mate, excuse me but i am not doing that" Brittany said, shaking her head. Ian didn't like her answer...

"you will mate one way or another, do you know the red line population is so rare people haven't heard of it. Red line isn't a well known specie's" he said, she just rolled her eye's.

"yeah and neather is your's... no wonder circuses have clown's" she joked, Alvin just chuckled. Ian glared even though they couldn't see him.

"listen rat-" he began but Brittany cut him off.

"ITS BRITTANY, and one were CHIPMUNKS" she corrected.

"What-ever, listen...you will mate either way, if your not pregnant by next thursday i will have no other choice but to do it the hard way" he threatend, Alvin and Brittany looked at each other confused.

"w-whats the hardway" Alvin asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"am glad you asked Alvin...well, i see it as this. You can do it the easyway by mating naturally or you can do it the hard way were i'll send a special gas into the air which will go to the male's head and his instict's will kick in and there for he'll...take contolle" he explained.

The chipmunk's gulped, they didn't like were this was going but one thing they did know is they'll have to mate. The idea really pissed Brittany off that, instead of saying anything she stormed over to the 3D shapes, picked up the cube, stormed over to the window and suddenly threw it at the glass. A small crack appear from where it was hit.

Alvin's eye's widend in amazment, he didn't realise her strength but one thing he did know was that he was impressed. However, Ian wasn't happy with the little crack.

"oy...stop it, i have to pay for that you know" he shot, seeing her pick another up.

"I DON'T CARE" Brittany shouted, throwing a hexegon.

"do that again and i'll tranqulise you" he threatend.

Brittany ignored him as she grabbed a pyramid, she was about to throw it when Alvin stopped her. He didn't want her to get in anymore trouble, neither want her to get hurt. He slowely took the shape out of her paws and placed it on the grass.

She just sighed holding back tears, she looked down at her feet. It wasn't her fault she felt that way, she was scared, worried and owned. She'd do anything to be free. Within the next second, she turned around and ran off into the habitat somewhere.

Alvin watched, he narrowed his eye, turning to the glass. He didn't like the way things was and he specialy didn't like the plan. His teeth gritted as he stared at the glass...

"i hope your very happy" he growled, Ian laughed.

"don't you worry, Alvin. I'm very happy now" he replied, earning a evil glare.

"well don't get your hope's up" and with that, he ran back to his tree not bothering to look back because if he did, he would throw something, something heavier than a shape.

* * *

**Ok, yike's...that place must be tourcher but it's true, there are place's like that. Poor ****Animal's. :(**

**I hope thing's turn out ok for them :)**

**Review!**


	4. Getting to know you

**Hey guys, am gonna do this story on a scedule now because with my other story 'love never lies' finnishing today. am gonna do this in it's place you know, do it miss a day, do it :)**

**And sorry about my cliffhanger's but i love getting you people excited :D**

**I do not own Alvin or the gang even though i wished :/**

* * *

**Chapter 4- getting to know you**

Ian sat as he watched the chipmunks, the room was filled with smoke from his cigerette. He would have one to calm his nerves, that chipette had really riled him to the top, he felt like going in there and braking her little neck but he knew for a fact he couldn't.

The man puffed the smoke, staring through the glass at the habitat. None of the chipmunk's was in site which made him wounder.

The bold man looked over towards the mating button. He thought about what would happen if she still refused to mate, either way she'll get pregnant because he knew Alvin was stronger and if his instinct's kicked in to maximum then she'll surrender. The thought made him laugh evily, in a waird way he hoped it happen's.

Everymorning he'd have to do a test on her to see if she was expecting and hopefully she'll do it without a fight, Brittany was one frisky little chipette who doesn't give up easily. The chipette could make thing's so diffecult sometime's.

"i will win, you'll see" he muttered darkley

* * *

In the habitat, a male chipmunk sat apon the branch, looking over his new home. Not one part seemed to amuse him as he looked, he didn't feel lonely anymore but he did miss having someone to talk to.

Looking around something caught his eye, he turned his head the direction of the minature pool. On the sandy bay he saw the aurban chipette. He looked in confusion as he saw her sat with back to him, he could tell she was crying but why?

Alvin slowely climbed down and headed towards her, walking towards her he tried to be careful as possible but unlucky for him her stood on a twig. The twig snapped, Alvin cringed seeing the chipette shoot up a turn hs direction, putting her back to the water...

"what do you think your doing!" she shot, getting scared.

"Nothing i just thought you-" he began but Brittany cut him off.

"what that you'd thought you'd get a go..." she turned from him to the glass "NICE TRY BUT YOUR PLAN ISN'T WORKING!" she shouted, Alvin just looked at her confused.

"wait what the...Britt's i'm not doing that, i'm not working with that pervert. I came to see if you was ok" he told her

Brittany saw the concern in his eye's, she sighed sitting down against the sandy bay. She didn't say anything as she just stared into the water, bringing tear's to her eye's. Alvin watched and within a second, he sat down next to her.

"are you ok?" he asked in a gentle tone, the chipette just shrugged "you wanna talk about it?"

"i dunno, you know everything so what's the point" she said, looking at him.

"i don't know what your feeling though...do I" he smiled, making her smile abit. The chipette just looked at him with her ice blue orb's, her heart beated a million mile's an hour as her breathing became deeper.

"i miss my sister's, i'm scared, worried, i'm being forced into something i'm not ready for and the first boy i'v came to like in mounth's has no choice but do it. Just think, once Ian get's what he want's, we're never going to see each other as friend's...i'll be scared of you and you'lll not be able to come near me or look at me in that fact" she explained.

Alvin knew she was right, once thing was over they won't be the same. He didn't want to do it to her but either way, Ian's gonna win. He growled at the thought...

"well maybe it won't" he smiled, Brittany just looked at him confused.

"how...what are you gonna do, hold your breath, blcok you nose" she joked, not really meaning it.

"yep if it mean's not hurting you, Britt your the first girl i'v come to like and i'd do anything not to hurt you...your my friend...best friend" he smiled, she just looked at him confused.

"best friend..." she smiled " but i'v only known you like five minute's" she said, Alvin just grinned at her.

"well your my first errr, 'girl' friend so i consider you as my bestfriend" he explained, Brittany just giggled at him statment.

"you make me laugh you know that" she said.

"what are best friend's for...but you know something, we're so much a like you know that" he said, she just looked at him confused.

"how so?"

"well think of it this way, we both have red-ish fur, we-" he began to say but she cut him off.

"because we're both redline" she said, Alvin just looked at her.

"ok point taken, like i was saying we both have red fur, we both are good looking, we both hate Ian and want to rip his head off..." he said, she just giggled at his point's "we're both tough, we're the cool one's and were both very challnging" he finnished.

Brittany just sat and thought about it, he was right, both of them was alike in so many way's but what she and Alvin hadn't realised was there was more than they thought. Haven't they got alot to think about.

"yeah your right...still, what make's you think i'm challenging" she asked, curiouse of his answer.

"you look it, you sound it...you act it" he said in a flirtish tone, leaning in abit on the last sentence.

She just giggled and leaned in towards him, inche's away from his lip's. On the other hand, Ian was watching, e was sat in excitment as his hope's began to rise, watching the two chipmunks looking like they was gonna kiss. Brittany knew what he was upto but she wasn't gonna fall, she wasn't gonna fall for him, she was determind not to.

She knew he liked her and she like him too but something was telling her just to wait abit and play him for abit, beside's it could be fun.

"oh really" she replied as he leaned closer.

She giggled and placed a paw on his lips, his eye's opened and saw the suductivness in her eye's. He knew what she was up too.

"i don't go that easy" she said and got up.

Alvin smiled and watched her, just as she passed him her tail slid under his chin tickling his nose, sending her sent to his nose. The move just made him lovestruck, making look like a goon.

The chipette just giggled at the way he looked, she began to walk away swing her hip's and waving her tail to tease him. Alvin just smiled and rolled his eye's as he watched her...

"see ya later...best friend" she told him a sly tone, winking straight after.

The chipette then dissapeared into the habitat somewhere, Alvin didn't know why but that girl had a way of getting him. He's known her for 1 hour and already she's got him lovestruck. He chuckled, looking the way she went...

"you too...best friend"

* * *

Watching from his seat, Ian was shocked with her move.

It was like she had him wrapped round her little finger. He watched her leave and noticed how Alvin looked, the male was all lovestrucked and goonish wich made Ian think...

_' they way she's acting, she set his instinct's off...it's oviouse they like each other so they'll be mating in no time, yeah so im not needed'_ the man thought.

As he watched, his phone began to vibrate. Ian pulled out his phone and saw it was his men, the sqaure rimmed man sighed and answered...

"yes...what you've found them, have you caught them?...why bloody ring me then if you haven't...no, i said ring me when you have them...no i haven't got the female's yet...ok ok, ring me whan you have them, bye" he put his phone back in his pocket and looked back through the glass.

His eye's narrowed when he saw none of them in sight, the bold headed man just huffed, he returned to his computor and started his card game.

* * *

**ok, look's like thing's are changing for Alvin and Brittany ;)**

**And Ian's going the totally wrong way, he need's to re think.**

**Please review :D**


	5. Realisation

**Sorry i didn't update yesterday but i'm not planning to write this quickley, i'm not sure there will be another chapter until Saturday due to my holiday. If true, ill put up a notice on the stories...they'll be on hold until further notice :)**

**And also, in this story the breed's are made up so don't belive them however, the captivity isn't...**

**I do not own Aatc or Batc**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Realisation**

It was the next morning,

A bold headed man walked through reception holding his suitcase in one hand and some paper's in the other. Walking through, the receptionist called him.

"Excuse me Mr Hawke, there's men here with four chipmunk's, two male, two female?" she told him, Ian realised what it was.

"oh yes..." he looked at the two men, both holding a cat carrier "follow me"

The two men nodded and followed the square rimmed man down the hall, they left the reception onto a long corridoor with loads of doors and pictures. Both men looked at Ian in curiosity.

"may i ask, were are we going" the austrailian man asked, he was holding the female's.

"were heading for the indangered area" Ian replied, the men looked at each other.

"there aribane and salam's, male's and female's their not going instinct...are they?" the man holding the male's said, Ian huffed in annoyance.

"yes they are, people are killing them because Salama's are suppose to taste amazing and Aribane, they say their fur is suppose to be the softest of all animal's. It's worth thousand's" Ian told them.

"then why not kill the aribane's then, you'd get a few thousand's for each" the austrailian asked, Ian just chuckled.

"why kill them for thousand's when the gouverment is paying me over a million to look after them, i would if it bet that price" he chuckled.

The two men slowly nodded and followed Ian. They walked down a couple of more corridoor's and then reached at door with the word's 'endangered animal's'. The three men entered the room, there was a few door's with animal's on, there was one with small forest animal's on- Squirrels, flying squirrels, ferret's, chipmunks, bat's, mice and rabbit's.

"here we are, a squirrel and bat got brought here with my male redline chipmunk, an owl was brought but we had to put hi down because he had a problem with one of his lung's" Ian told them, the men slowely nodded.

"so are putting the four in together then?" the austrailian man asked, Ian nodded.

"yes of course, do you see any other cage's" the man shook his head "well then, put them in"

The two men nodded and squickley got in the habbitat, when they entered. It was quiet, not one animal was in sight, the two just setted the two cage's on the floor and opened the cage's, first the male's. They unlocked the door and a skinny brown aribane cam rushing out, suddenly falling over his own feet. Afterwards a small, dirt blond salama came tumbeling afterwards falling onto his brother.

The men just rolled their eye's and opened the other cage, at the same time to female's came rushing out, a skinny brow ariban and a small blond salama. The two chippette's ran but suddenly ended tripping over the male's, joining the pile. The men left, leving the four chipmunk's to pick themselve's up.

"ow my head" the tall male said, looking up.

"ouch my butt, i think something hit it" the small male said.

Both boy's looked at each other and then infront of them. But their eye's widend in shock as they saw two beautiful chipette's in front of them picking themselve's up.

"ow what did i fall over..." the female brown chipette finnished, looking at the tall skinny boy.

"i dunno but i hit something big" the small female said, her eye's stopping at the small male.

All four chipmunk's stared at each other in amazement, not blinking once. The tall skinny stared along with the small blond one.

"wow...w-who are you girl's" the small blonde male asked, the small female giggled.

"well i'm Eleanor and this my sister Jeanette" the small female told them.

"hi" Jeanette waved, looking at the skinny male " and you are?"

"oh how rude of us, I'm Simon and this in my brother Theodore" Simon said.

The two chipette's smiled, still staring at them. But suddenly they heard a twig snap from behind and on instinct, Simon and Theodore pulled the chipette's behind them, they waited a second before a few eye's shown in the darkness, not long afterwards animal's was stepping out of the shadow's, a red squirrel and a berry bat stepped up.

"are you Alvin's brother's?" the squirrel asked. Simon and Theodore nodded slowely, confused of how they knew his brother.

"yes, who are you?" Simon asked

"oh, i'm Tory...I'm one of your brother's friend's, me and saun was with him of the way here, we-" he said but Simon cut him off.

"wait, Alvin's here...were is he?" the chipmunk said.

"we dunno, Alvin got taken somewhere else but i know he's definatly in the building" Saun replied, Simon and Theodore slowely nodded.

"why are we here?" Jeanette butted in, Saun and Tory looked at her.

"because your an endagered specie's, you are a aribane and Simon are aribane's and Theodore, along with the cute blondie are Salama's. Alvin is a red line i think, his species are rare so he'll be on the mating course" Tory explained "i thought i was until i found out ther's over a thousand squirrel's in england"

"wait how do you know Alvin's a redline?" Simon asked "infact how do you know alot about us?" Tory chuckled.

"i dunno i just seem to and it's pretty oviouse what your brother is, he's red furred. Any chipmunk between Aurban to chestnut is a redline" the squirrel said, the chipmunks nodded until Eleanor realised something.

"wait! Brittany's Aurban...she got taken by human's though" the chipette said, Tory looked at Saun.

"so it's oviouse that she's with Alvin, both of them will be put together to repopulate the redline breed" Suan told her.

At that sentence, Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore's mouth's dropped. They realised of what could happen if they don't do something...

"we need to escape before the do something stupid" Simon said, Jeanette nodded.

"i agree" she added. Saun just sighed.

"you can't there's no way out, i'v tried ever since i got here...it's useless" the bat said.

"we have to try" Simon said

* * *

Ian left the endangered room and headed for his office. He walked up another corridoor and entered his special room with the two redline chipmunk's.

He sat at his desk, checking his result's then once they was all checked, he grabbed his key's and entered the habitat. On one hand he had some special metal liked glove and in the other was a tranqulising gun.

The man searched the area of the female but neather of them two was in sight. Alvin was sat up in the tree again, watching on what Ian was doing. It confused him as he watched, the chipmunk rolled his eyes and looked over at the tree next door to his, in the hole he could see the aurban chipette sleeping.

It made his smile, seeing her sleep brought a warm sensation to his heart. She looked like an angel.

Alvin looked back at Ian, the man had noticed him all of a sudden and smiled walking up to the chipmunk...

"hey there buddie" he faked the kindness and Alvin knew, he rolled his eye's.

"cut the crap Ian, I know you won't be like that in a million year's...what you after" the chipmunk shot, taking the man off gaurd.

"you haven't seen the female brat around have you" the man scowled, Alvin's eye's narrowed.

"may be, maybe not but that's for me to know and you to find out" he said, Ian just huffed and pointed the gun at him.

"which is it!" he shot, Alvin sighed.

"no, i don't" he lied.

The man pulled the gun away and huffed, he was about to walk away when he heard a faint yawn come from the tree next door. An evil smirk cawled on his lips as he headed for the tree, Alvin watched but he didn't like the look of what ian was doing.

As the chipmunks watched, Ian suddenly grabbed hold of Brittany by the scruft of fur on the back of her neck. The chipette squeeked in fright, seeing she was ripped from her spot, the chipette just kicked with all her mite, trying to escape Ian's grip.

"OW! ...THAT...HURT'S!" she squealed, Ian just rolled his eye's.

"oh shut up, you'll only be five minute's" he shot, he was about to talke again when he got cut off.

"If i was you, i'd hold her properly!" Alvin shot, Ian looked up an saw the chipmunk with his claws out. He just laughed.

"or what?" he sniggered.

"i'll claw your beady little eye's out" he said, Ian just rolled his eye's and pointed the gun to him. Alvin saw the gun but didn't back down.

"you won't because i'll tranqulise you and when you wake up, i'll be gone and she'll be back" he said "jesus, Alvin i'm only doing a test on her" he tod him, the chipmunk didn't move.

"it's the way your holding her that's bothering me...your hurting her!" he said, Ian huffed and placed the chipette on the ground, picking her up gently agian and grabbing her waist.

"better!"

"much, thank you...make sure when your done you bring her back!" the chipmunk shot.

Ian ignored his last remark and walked out with the chipette in his hand. He gently setted her on the table, putting the gun next to her. He then grabbed a needle and took a blood test, the chipette refused at first but then realised she had no other choice.

Ian took her blood and then placed it in a container, her put it in a machine and waited a couple of minute's for result's. After a few minute's the result's showed the word 'Negative', Ian huffed and dead eyed the chipette.

"What!" she shot, Ian glared.

"you will be pregnant, Brittany. I owe the austrailian center a redline female" he siad, hearing this her eye's widend in shock.

"wait...your gonna take the babie's away 'if' i had some" she said, narrowing her eye's.

"yes and you will" he finnished.

Brittany didn't reply because he grabbed her, got up and entered th habitat. Alvin noticed and his eye's widend when he saw Ian throw her in, the chipette tumbled on the grass, tears escaping her eye's as she cried into her paws.

Alvin quickly climbed down and rushed to her side, he glared at Ian, watching him leave. Once he was gone, the chipmunked looked at the chipette.

"hey Britt, you ok?" he asked, gently.

The chipette just shook her head and looked into his golden eye's with her teary blue one's, her whole body was shaking.

"after what I-I just heard...No" she told hime, Alvin's eye's narrowed in confusion.

"why what happend, Brittany what did he do?" he said, getting worried.

"he owe's the Austrailian center a female redline, he said when i get pregnant and have a litter 'which i won't' he's gonna give them the kit's" she explained "so not are we only getting forced into mating but Ian's gonna take the babie's away" she cried.

Alvin looked in horror at what Brittany had just said, knowing what Ian was doing made him angry. He looked at the small chipette with concern and anger in his eye's...

"don't worry Britt's, that won't happen. I'm not gonna let it happen" he said, staring her in the eye's.

Brittany eye's stopped watering as her frown changed to a small smile, she looked at him in the eye's knowing he won't break the promise. All of sudden, unexpected she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Alvin's eye's widend in shock, she pulled away as he looked at her.

"w-what was that for?" he quietly asked, going all lovestruck. The chiette giggled.

"for earlyeir..." she told him "and this is for the promise" and with that she pecked him on the lips, sending him off gaurd.

The chipette pulled away, giggling. Alvin was sat in pure shock, when she kissed him he felt a bolt of electricaty shoot through him, he felt a spark when their lip's touched. He couldn't even move because he was estatic.

Brittany just rolled her eye's playfuly and got to her feet, she couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face. She sighed and began to walk to her tree but before she did she turned around to face him...

"c'ya later...Alvie" she smiled, bringing him back.

He just slowely waved, sighing all lovestruck, his heart was beating hundred miles anhour as he watched her. He watched her head back and soon as she was out of sight, he fell back and laughed to himself.

"What is love doing to you Alvin" he said to himself, sniggering afterwards.

* * *

**Well that's it until next time :)**

**What it happening to Alvin, is Love stronger than he think's (probably)**

**Oh no! what the hell is Ian planning, making Brittany pregnant then once she has them he's gonna sell them. What doe's he think they are, dog's! :/**

**Simon and Jeanette have something planned by the look's aswell but who know's, maybe their just fooling...not.**

**Oh by the way, sorry for any error's this chapter was too long an i didn't have time to do it :S**

**Please reveiw :D**


	6. Knowing all

**Hey guys i'm back and brill, I start school monday so this story should be updated later than usual. I'm glad to be back anyway, I'v red most of the stories and to be onest, there all really amazing :)**

**Oh and while i remember, let me just congradulate my first FLAMER! SORRY PAL BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STYLE THEN F&#K OFF and GET A GRIP! ...not my fault im dislexic }(**

**sorry to you guys, i no people don't normely do that but it pisses me off... thank you to you people who are mature and understandable and because of you guys, am not gonna let one idiot stop this story from going :)**

**I do not own Aatc or Batc, otherwise the fifthed movie will be advetising :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6 (i think)- Knowing all**

Later that day, Ian headed down the corridoor for the paperwork room. He needed to some information on the chipmunk's he's working on. The man walked wich seemed like ages because of the huge building and where he was working was on one side and what he needed was on the other.

Ian sighed at the long distance as he walked, it wasn't long before he neared the office and before he knew it, he had reached the room. The man entered the room and what he saw made his eye's widend. In his veiw was isles of file cabinate.

"what the hell...where am i suppose start" he mumbled, looking down each row.

"may i help you sir"

Ian wirled round to see a woman in her late thirties, she was wearing a white blouse, a knee length skirt and black heel's. She had red thin glasses and her make up was done to perfection. He hair was a curly brunette that was up in a bun. Ian smiled, seeing the woman he secretly crushed on.

The woman cleared her throut, bringing him back to earth, he blushed as he chuckled nervousley.

"oh yes urmm, i need a file on three breed's of chipmunks" he told him " Ariban, Salama and Redline"

The woman nodded an walked over to one of the cabinate's, she opened the top draw and started rooting through. After a few minute's, she pulled out three file's. The woman smiled and headed back over to the bold man, handing him the file's.

"here we are... Aribane, Salama and Redline. The three breed's you asked for" she smiled "is there anything else"

"well...how about you join me for a drink, friday" he suggested, putting his charm on. The woman just smiled and rolled her eye's.

"oh why not, friday it is" she told him, Ian nodded.

"friday it is" he finnished.

He then waved her goodbye and left the room, he sighed thinking about friday but mostly of the woman. He headed back down the corridoor, to the otherside of the building. He didn't go stright to the office, instead he headed for the endangered room where his other four chipmunk's was put.

It took him a couple of minute's to reach the room, grabbing the handle he entered the room to be greeted by his two men.

"hows the progress going?" Ian asked, the two men looked at him.

"great, brilliant, never better...it seem's the salama's have bonded and so have the aribane" the first man told him with a smile, Ian nodded.

"Is the female redline pregnant yet?" the second man asked, he just looked at him.

"no but she will be soon, which remind's me...try and get the female salama and aribane pregnant, check every morning and if we have a positive call me, if negative don't but if you don't want to fail, catch the male's and take exsample's. Once finnished, catch the female's and inject them with it...thinking about it, that's what i should do to my male and female redlines" he explained, going away in thought.

The two men nodded, looking back in the glass. Ian left, heading for his office.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the otherside of the glass Simon was planning his escape with Jeanette. Both chipmunk's was searching the habitat's for any easyier suggestion's. So far they hadn't succeeded, they had found four concrete wall's, plain dirt and plant's. The only good thing they had found was crack's on the glass.

Seeing them, it gave Simon an idea but there was a possible chance it won't work. Jeanette on the other hand had the same idea and like Simon, she knew there was a chance of it failing.

The chipmunk's sighed, leaning against one of the wall's, slouching onto the floor.

"what are we gonna do, Jean" Simon asked, looking at his female counter partner.

"i dunno but either way, we have to get out of here. One before they turn us into reproduction machine's and two, before Alvin and Brittany make the biggest mistake of their live's. We need to escape" she told him, Simon nodded and was about to reply but go cut off by some one.

"there is one way!"

Both of them turned to the source of the voice to see Tory and saun, they both had a sly smile on their lips as they looked at them.

"follow us" the bat told them, gesturing them to follow.

Simon and Jeanette looked at each other and shrugged, both of them got up and followed the squirrel and bat to one of the corner's. They just watched, seeing the red squirrel pull a loose tile out of the wall, revealing a tunnel. Simon gasped, knowing his next step.

"w-where did you find this" he asked, looking at them.

"oh, i found out from sandy. She's one of the squirrel's i met" Tory said, Saun just looked at him "what?"

"you haven't forgotten your mate and kit's already have you?" he asked, tory just stared at him as he narrowed his eye's.

"no why would i, i love my mate and kit's with all my heart, I would fight for them even if it ment killing myself" he shot, the bat just rolled his eyes and looked back at the chipmunk's.

"ok, so what's the plan?" he asked, Simon and Jeanette thought for a minute.

"well, round the other's and explain the plan and once everyone know's tell them to meet here friday night. Thats when we'll escape" Jeanette eplained, all three of them nodded.

"ok well let's get moooaaaahhh!" Simon shouted, being ripped from the ground.

All of them looked to see two men, one of the had hold of Theodore whilst the other was gripped onto Simon. Jeanette didn't like what they was doing but before she could say anything, the two men left with them. Eleanor came running, jumping into her sister's arm's.

"what are they doing Jean, they just took Theodore for no reason and now Simon...what if were next!" she pannicked.

"were not Ellie, calm down ok..t-they won't be long i promise" Jeanette reassured. Eleanor nodded, looking at her as she could feel tear's welling in her eye's.

* * *

The two men walked out of the habitat with the male chipmunk's, it may be soon but either way neither of them wanted to piss Ian off.

They enetered a small lab room were there was a middle aged man with dark grey hair and a lab coat. The men smiled and walked over to him, still hodling the chipmunk's.

"good morning gentlemen, how may i help you" the scientist asked wth a smile

"well, we need some exsample's from these male's so we can inject the other two female's with it and reproduce some offspring" the first man smartly explained.

The scientist nodded, taking the chipmunk's. on the other hand, Simon's eye's widend with what they was planning and one thing for sure was that he didn't like the sound of it. With all he had, the chipmunk began to wriggled and fight the man's grip but it was too strong.

He was put flat on his back, being helt down and before he knew it there was a sting in his lower half. His eye's widend in shock and pannick, knowing what they was doing. After a couple of minute's, the man finnished and did the same with Theodore. At the end, the scientist had two small container's with exsample's.

"here we are, bring the female's and then i'll get this stuff into them so the procedure can start" he smiled. The two men nodded, taking the two chipmunk's back.

"won't Ian be happy" the second man said "but don't you think it's a bit soon?"

"oh well, least it will shut him up"

The second man nodded and headed back for the female'.

* * *

At the sametime, Ian reached his office and for some reason the idea hadn't left his mind. He thought it could be the easyiest of all plan's an one thing for sure was that Brittany will be pregnant.

He smiled, looking at the glass as he stared at the aurban chipette. He hated her little gut's, for some reason he just wanted to punish her. Ian glanced over at the mating spray botton, he wanted to hurt her and make her suffer. Thinking about it though, made and evil smirk appear on his face

* * *

Brittany sat there, she could feel Ian's beady eye's on her back but she didn't care about him, she didn't care about any of his nonsence. The only thing she could focus on was her sister's and no matter what, she was determind to find them again.

She sighed, feeling empty in and out. She was hungry, tired and board. She felt the exsact same as Alvin when he first arrived only she couldn't bother with the anger like he did. She sighed soon feeling a pair of paws on her shoulder's. Brittany looked up to see no other than Alvin with a small smirk on his face. She watched him as he sat beside her...

"is this your thinking spot or something" he smiled, the chipette just rolled her eye's.

"no, i just like this part of the area, calm, quiet and peacful. I can concentrate on thing's whilst i'm sat here" she explained, looking up at his golden eye's.

"true, i prefer the tree branch...i got a better veiw up there" he replied "i saw you from up there"

"have you been spying on me?" she asked, playfully eyeing him. Alvin chuckled.

"maybe but c'mon, who can resist such a beauty, i could stare all day" he joked, Brittany just rolled her eye's.

"pervert" she mumbled under her breath, he heard but laughed.

"oh i'm hurt Britt...onestly, you think i'm like Ian...a pervert" he playful shot, smirking afterwards.

"Alvin, your to fun, caring and daring to be like Ian and i don't think you as one, if anything i'd say your more like a puppy who need's attention" she giggled, he just rolled his eye's.

"cheer's Britt, nice choice of animal"

The chipette giggled at his statment, she was happy that it was him she was put with because she had never met anyone as caring, funnny, sensitive or trusrtworthy like him.

"you know Alvin, i wounder if all the redline male's are as caring as you are because the Salama's are just to sweet, the Aribanes are to shy and the wenster's are too pervy" she told him, Alvin smiled.

"well i have a new's flash for ya Britt, the redline male's are because i'm the last one, remember and i know what the other's a like, i have two brother's who are two of the breed's and i had a best fried who was the other. god do i hate him" he growled under his breath.

Brittany slowely nodded, still looking in his golden eye's as he looking in her ice blue one's. She began to think back to what Ian had planned, getting closer to Alvin had brought a weird feeling to her heart. It was like she could trust him with anything, even her life.

But she didn't want Ian to win and in doing so, it's stopping her from doing something she may truely want. The chipette sighed.

"If Ian doe's ever win...I just want you to know that...i'll forgive you know matter what, even if we may never look at each other the same again. You'll still alway's be my best friend" she said, straight from her heart.

Alvin looked at her, feeling them word's go to heart. He smiled at her as he brought a paw to her cheek, caressing it. Feeling his soft paw against her cheek, it sent her heart beating hundred mile's an hour. She knew she was falling and he also knew he was falling.

He was about to tell her something but suddenly remembered Ian was listening so within the next second he gently took her paw, leading her to his tree. Brittany was confused at first but soon began to wonder why he was bringing her to his tree.

Both red furred chipmunks climbed the tree and enter the nest, now knowing it was safe he turned to her and smiled...

"Alvin, why did you bring us here?" she asked, looking around her surrounding's.

"well, one because Ian was listening and two...i wanted to tell you something" he told her, Brittany slowely nodded realising herself.

"ok...i just wanted to say that e-ever since i saw you it was like, i dunno, it was like..." he struggled as he choked on his words, Brittany giggled.

"it was like you found your other half" she suggested.

"exscaly tha- wait! how do you know?" he said, confused as he looked at her ice orbs.

"because Alvin...i felt the same" she whispered, leaning closer.

"really?" he also leaned in.

"really"

And before they knew it, their lip's had met and their lids dropped. Both chipmunk's began to kiss getting more intense, they kissed passionate savering there moment's.

As time flew by, the kiss got more passionate, tasting each other's lips made them want more and more and before they knew it, Alvin pushed her on her back not breaking their connection between each other. As they did, it wasn't long before thing's was heating up and their mood's changed...

* * *

**Oooohhhh, look's like thing's are heating up.**

**And Look's like Jeanette and Eleanor, Simon and Theodore are in trouble :S**

**If it grossed you out, please don't tell me because it will put me off the good bit's ;) I'm still pretty pissed at ther flamer (grammer) it's nice to read something like that after coming back from a brilliant holiday, THANKS!**

**NOT!**

**But like i said before, i'm not blaming you guy's because you guy's are the reason i'm gonna keep the story going :)**

**Just to let you guy's know, the lemon is the next chapter and it's already written so it should be out monday morning :)**

**please review :)**


	7. One night and two lover's

**Well guys, this is the chapter i know everyone want's so if your younger than 12 then don't read because this one is full of lemon's :)**

**I just want to say thank's to the reviewer's specialy ChipmunkfanNo.1 and MunkedupJoe, to be onest with ya i wanna do the same to them, they put 'GRAMMER YOU MORON HAVE YOU EVER BEEN TO SCHOOL' well duh! I'm gonna college this year so what the hell are they taking about... but Thank's for the review and like you wanted, this is the chapter everyone want's :D**

**There's no mistake's or error's (i think) so it should be ok :)**

**Hope you like it and please no flamer's - if you don't like it don't read it! -**

**I do not own Aatc or Batc**

* * *

**Chapter - One night and two lover's**

Like the room had heated, so had two chipmunks.

Both Alvin and Brittany kissed liked it mattered, there fur ruffling up against each other, releasing each other's scent. Their tail's waving about, wrapping around each other and their paws, tracing each other's side's.

As they kissed, Alvin layed on top supporting his weight with one paw whilst the other traced Brittany's curve's, sliding up and down, from chest to thigh. Her fur was so soft, it was the softest fur he had ever touched and her lip's, they was the softest, sweetest pair of lip's he had ever tasted. To him she was the definition of perfection.

Their kissing slowely turned into making out, starting to kiss deeper and exploring each other's mouth's. The taste of each other brought more desire, making them go harder. Whilst doing so, Alvin's male instinct's began to kick in as he felt his fur ruffle from the back of his neck and his breathing hardend. She was just so irrasistable that she was actually turning him on in the middle of autum.

Brittany could feel his hot breath agaist her nose and cheek's. She also felt the same because his golden eye's and kissing techniqe's had turn her all the way to the top, feeling her desire for him turn to maximum. She wanted him and he wanted her.

After a couple of minute's, they came apart for air. Their eye's was locked on each other, feeling the breath of one another blow their fur.

"B-Britt's...before we start again...i just wanna know how far you plan on going...because i don't wanna get carried away...knowing I'm gonna...hurt you" Alvin said, trying to catch his breath.

Brittany didn't reply, instead she fluttered her eye's slowely, smiling heavenly. To him, he thought she was angel because of her beauty. She slowely pushed her self up with her paws and with one, pushed Alvin onto his back. Once he was down, She slowely cat crawled on top of him and sat on his lower half.

The chipette smiled and slowely leaned down to his ear, putting one paw on his ferm chest and the other beside him on the floor, doing so she began to whisper...

"Alll the way..." she finnished,

Hearing so, Alvin's eye's shone and his ear's perked. He then leaned in and once again, placed his lip's on her's, tasting her purness. As they kissed, Brittany could feel him getting excited as it tried to make an entrance. She shuffled abit on him but before it could enter her, he pushed her back into the position they was in the first place.

In doing so, he gently entered, trying his best not to hurt her but no matter what, it hurt as he broke the barrier. Brittany yelped in pain, feeling him inside her as he began to thrust in and out. The pain was unbarable but this ment more to her than anything.

Alvin stopped a bit, trying to catch his breath as he looked in her ice orb's. Her eye's was like the rarest dimonds in the world, he could just stare at them all day. Even though they was beautiful, he could see tear's falling.

"are you ok, do you want me to stop?" he asked gently, concerned for her health.

"I'm ok and no, don't...i'v been waiting a long time for this and finally, i have it because ...your the one for me" she smiled, caressing his cheek as her eye's glistend.

Alvin smiled gently, taking everyword to heart. He was planning on telling her how he felt but with there little love making happening, he know's she know's he love's her and they both know she love's him. Alvin knew they only met a couple of day's ago but love at first sight can speed thing's up.

Joining their lip's together, spark's shot like electricaty through their bodies to their heart's. Brittany wrapped her arm's around his neck pulling him closer. Their bodies was soaked with sweat as their hair on their head's dripped. She felt his liqued go in as he thrusted, the pain had stopped once they started and now...she had never felt so good in her life.

After a while, Alvin collapsed ontop of her as all his energy was used. Laying on top with out crushing her, Brittany breathed heavily like him, she had no energy. Both chipmunk's just stared at one another, not blinking. They could feel each other's hot breath as they stared.

Within the next second, he pulled out and laid beside her. They turned towards each other, still looking each other in the eye's. He gently stroked her cheek, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear's. Brittany smiled, snuggling closer to him as she stroked his muscular chest.

"you was amazing...you know that" he whispered in her ear, she smiled looking up into his golden orbs.

"you wasn't so bad yourself...ready for round 2?" she asked, he just smiled.

"deffinatly but...i just want to tell you someting before we do" he began, Brittany just listened, looking up at his hazle eye's " i know it may be too soon to say but if you don't feel the same, i under stand but what i want to say is...I-I love you" he finnished.

It was silent for a bit, hearing those word's, Brittany was speechless. She was screaming on the inside, her heart thumping. She could feel her eye's water as a smile crawled apon her face...

"yes it's too soon but...who care's" she told him "i love you too"

After hearing her, a ear to ear smile crawled on Alvin's face, knowing she feel's the same made him feel the happiest chipmunk in the world.

He looked at her fragile face, her pink button nose and her gorgouse blue eyes along with those pink tender lips. She was beautiful. Alvin could feel himself leaning in, closer and closer until he felt her lip's. Both of them started to kiss again, feeling there mood's rise and before they knew it, their love had reached top and was in making...

* * *

Meanwhile, Simon and Theodore was worried for what was gonna happen next. The two men carried the chipmunks back to the habitat, feeling pleased of what was happening.

"so what do we do now?" the second man asked, the other man just rolled his eye's.

"seriously, was you listening...take the male's back and bring the female's who will be injected with their sperm, god are you stupid...don't answer that" he finnished.

The man just glared as they walked, they made it to the habbitat and placed the male's on the ground. Simon and Theodore quickley ran as fast as they could to Jeneaette and Eleanor but didn't they know that the men was following them. The chipmunk's quickley ran to the corner and like they expected, Jeanette and Eleanor was sat, hugging each other.

The boy's sighed an quickley rushed over to them, the girl's saw and was relievd as they dove into their arm's, hugging them.

"SIMON!...THEODORE!" the chipette's shouted, hugging them.

"Girl's you have to run befor-" Simon began but got cut off when Jeanette was ragged out of his arm's as was Eleanor.

Simon and Theodore's eye's narrowed when they saw the two men holding the girls, even though they just met the boy's seemed to be a bit protective of them. They began to growl as their claw's began to show, the two men saw an quickley pulled out a tranqulising gun from behind.

"you do anything and we'll shoot you" the first man threatend

Simon and Theodore didn't back down so the men changed plan and suddenly as fast as they coud, ran to the door with the female's in their hand's. The chipmunks chased after them but they wasn't fast enough as the men just made it to the door, slamming behind them.

"DAMMIT!"Simon shouted "Jeanette's gonna hate me if i don't do anything"

"Simon calm down, i feel the same you know but we'll have to explain everything when they get back" Theodore suggested.

"yeah your right but still...why the hell this, we didn't do anything" he shot, Theodore just rolled his eye's and looked at the door, hoping they wouldn't hurt them.

* * *

On the other hand, the two men took Jeanette and Eleanor to the lab were the scientist was waiting. The men entered the lab, seeing the scientist with a smile plasterd on his face.

"hello again" he greeted

The two men smiled, passing him the two chipmunk's. The scientist took them and gently placed them in a cat carrier so they wouldn't run off.

"ok..i'll start with the Aribane because she seem's to be more relaxed than the fat one" sayin that, Eleanor glared as she looked at her stomach, feeling abit hurt.

The scientist reached into the cage and grabbed Jeanette's tail, he pulled her out and gently placed her on her belly, strapping her to the surface. The chipette was truely frightend as she felt something in her lower half, after a while the thing was taken out and the scientist then put her back in the cage and grabbed Eleanor.

He did the same with Eleanor and once he finnished, he then passed the female's over to the two men who was waiting patiently.

"here we are...be careful not to jostil them about" he said, showing them out.

The two men nodded and carefully helt the chipette's in their hands as they then headed back to the endagered apartment were the other's was.

* * *

Three amazing hour's passed, two tired chipmunk's slept.

Brittany was laid on her side as Alvin was laid behind her with his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close. Both of them was extreamly tired because of their little fun.

When they was finnished, thay had made a promise 'that no matter what, they'd stay by each other's side'. They was a couple now which really ment that they was mate's for life, they was happy no matter what. No one could rip them apart, not even Ian...

Alvin also knew that from now on it would be his job to protect her, he wasn't going to let him or anyone else touch her, no matter what it was for. He loved her with all his heart.

What they both had realised aswell was that Ian had won, even though he didn't force them, they still mated and far as they thought. Ian had won but what really worried them the most was that if Brittany doe's fall pregnant, Ian's gonna take the babie's once they are born. Knowing this, Alvin knew this was his job to stop Ian from doing it.

At the moment, they both just slept peacefull, not caring if it was night or day. They was tired and couldn't wait for what would happen next...

But is it good or is it bad?

* * *

**I know it may be boring and not much of a lemon but onestly, i don't seem to be ready to write about the groce bit's yet. ****Sorry! :/**

**Poor Jeanette and Eleanor, they was forced into it. JESUS! and they only just go here YIKE'S but looks like Alvin and Brittany have done the easyier part :D**

**I hope you liked it and please review :)**


	8. The next morning

**Hey guy's, i'm back and let me tell you one thing. It was my first day back at school on monday and i couldn't belive my timetable, i'v got the most boring lesson's of all my year's. Year 11 wupty- doo, let's see if this year flies :/ ****But what really ruined my day was that the lad i secretly crushed on wasn't their :'(**

**But it's Wednesday now and he was but he's too rough with me the bell, lol ****(^-^) **

**But oh well, it's not the end of the world because i have loads of thing's to look forward too eg: My birthday, christmas, partie's...what a life, not. I Hate It !**

**Oh well, let's just read =]**

* * *

**kChapter 8- The next morning **

It was the next morning and like yesterday, Ian made his way into the building heading for the reception. When he got there, waiting fo him was one of his men.

"good morning boss" the man said, Ian just looked confused.

"ok what is it...you never say that unless you've done something wrong or if your after something, What!?" Ian shot, not looking happy. The man just chuckled and crossed his arm's as they both began to head for Ian's office.

"oh nothing...actually i'd just like to say that the experiment is done" he told him.

"what experiment?"

"you know...the female Salama and Aribane, we took some example's from the male's and injected the female's with it. Hopefully there pregna-" he said but Ian cut him off.

"WHAT!...not straight away you idiot, it was too soon. I said if they don't get Pregnant soon then do it but no, you just wen't for the easy choice, Jesus. Why do you think i didn't do it straight away with the redline's" he explained in a scowling tone.

The man just looked at him, not feeling proud of himself anymore. Ian just rolled his eye's and stormed off down the corriedoor but before he went any further, he turned around...

"let me know if their's any positive's" he shouted, the man nodded and headed for his area.

Ian just rolled his eye's and headed for his office, like alway's it took a couple of minute's because of the corridoor's. Eventually he made it after a few corridoor's and a couple of door's, he smiled setting his stuff down and taking his seat. The man looked into the habitat, remembering his little morning test that he has to take on the female.

Within the next second he grabbed his tranqulising gun and put on his special glove and then headed for the habitat to get the female chipmunk.

* * *

At the same time, a certain male redline's flutterd open. The first thing that caught him was the sweet scent of his 'mate's' scented fur.

Alvin looked infront of himself to see his arm wrapped around a smaller figure which appear's to be the girl he love, his mate. His smiled, digging his face into her silky, long fur ontop of her head. His paw began to stroke her side's, tracing her curve's.

In doing so, Brittany's eye's slowely opened to the soft feeling of him being near, touching her bringing a small sensation to her heart. It brought a smile to her lips. In the next second she slowely turned aroud to face him only to be greeted with a big smirk apon his face...

"good morning" He greeted, looking in her ice orb's.

"good morning" she replied

The chipmunk smiled, slowely leaning in and pecking her on her forehead, then afteterwards he pressed his agaist her's so their nose's and forehead's was touching. Both of them looked in each other's eye's, getting lost in the orb's.

"you was amazing last night if i hadn't already told you" He told her, she just giggled.

"you wasn't so bad yourself, you wanted to keep going after four rounds" she added, he chuckled.

"i know bu-" Alvin was about to say when some cut him off.

"ooohhh so you two have been busy"

Alvin and Brittany looked to the exit of the tree and saw one face they hated the most...Ian. The two chipmunk's just glared at him, growling under their breath's. The chipmunk's grip around the chipette tightend, protecting her like an iron cage. He wasn't gonna let him take her.

"now now Alvin, i only need to do a test like yesterday" he told the chipmunk, Alvin just shot a death glare.

"why... are you gonna hurt her again eh, are you gonna throw her like you did yesterday, EH!" he shot, sending him off gaurd.

Ian just rolled his eye's and tried to make a grab for Brittany but Alvin was too fast, just as the man was about to get her the chipmunk made a bite into his flesh, making blood drizzel out. The man hissed in pain, feeling the stinging from his palm.

"OUCH...LET GO YOU RAT!" he shouted,

Alvin let go but no becuase Ian told him too, he let go because of the discusting taste from the blood dripping in his mouth. The chipmunk quickly hoverd over the chipette, Protecting her. Ian winced, holding his bloody palm as he glared at the chipmunk.

"you little basterd...if i wasn't getting paid to look after you feather-brained rat's then i'd kill you, both of you!" he shouted, shooting out the room.

Alvin just growled as he left, once the man was out of sight he turned to the chipette who seemed to be in a bit of shock from what just happend. The chipmunk saw and tried to sooth her nerve's, trying to calm her down. After a couple of minute's she blinked and looked at him...

"d-did you j-just bite him" she stutterd, the chipmunk smiled and rubbed her shoulder.

"yes i did. That monster, i swear if he touche's you, he'll be heading for A&E" he told her, Brittany slowely nodded and rubbed her forehead.

"wow, i guess i'd normelly be celebrating but my headache's making me dizzy" she said, Alvin soon became alerted when she mention this. The chipmunk placed his paw on her forehead feeling her tempreture.

"your burning, maybe you should get some rest" he told her, Brittany just looked at him.

"or maybe it could be that i'm dehydrated" she told him.

The chipette didn't give him time to answer because she got up and ran out the tree, climbed down and headed for the water. Alvin watched her, confused. The chipmunk didn't agree for some reason, an for that he felt that he was apart of it.

Alvin followed her, he climbed down the tree and headed her way. He saw her lapping down water and splashing her face. He just sighed and walked over to her..

"Britt's are you sure your ok?" he asked, Brittany sat up and looked at him.

"yes i...I-Im...Im" she began, trying to steady her vision "...I'm..."

But the chipette didn't get chance to finnished because as she looked at him, her eye's went blurry suddenly turning black. Brittany fainted, falling on her side. Seeing this, Alvin's eye's widend. He quickly leaned over and began to shake her awake...

"BRITTANY!"

* * *

Meanwhile with Ian, he quickly rushed to the aid room for some medical help. His hand had some kind of towel round it since his wound was oosing out blood. He winced in pain as he shot through the door's to be greeted by veterian.

"oh my goodness, what happend?" she asked, seeing the bloody towel.

"I got fuckin bitten by a chipmunk" he shot, clentching his teeth.

The veterian was discusted by his choice of words but still there was bigger problem's. The woman slowely took him into the next room to were a docter was working at his desk. The docter looked up from his desk when he heard the door open. His eye's widend when he saw the bloody towel.

"oh my lord what happend?" he asked, the veterian left leaving the two mean alone.

"a chipmunk bit me" Ian repeated, the docter nodded and brought his hand over.

"ok...by the look's..." he began, examining the wound "you may need stitching's"

Ian just sighed in frustration, wanting to kill that chipmunk for causing this but thinking about it, the female was no different, she already caused damage to the glass window.

* * *

On the other hand, in the endangered room two chipette's hid in a tree stump holding each other. Jeanette and Eleanor was so terrified that their eye's wass filled with tears. Ever sinc yesterday, both chipette's had never been experianced anything so horrible.

Simon and Theodore was no different, the both of them was leaned up against the wall. The both of them sat in shock, feeling so guilty form yesterday's event's. In away, they felt as if they betrayed their friend's, the girl's they truely liked.

Saun and Tory watched from a distance, staring at the two brother's. Both of them felt sorry for the poor chipmunk's, they understood what they was going through but Jeanette and Eleanor, they totally took it the wrong way

flashback...

_After being injected with the example's, Jeanette and Eleanor cried in horror as they felt the awful pain run throught their mind's, over and over. It wouldn't go away..._

_The two men helt them by their tail's as they headed back for the the room. walking through the corridoor's and into the endangered room, the chipette's was truely frightened of this place. The two men opened the door's and chucked the chipette's onto the grass, Simon and Theodore came racing to the girls and when the saw their face's, they knew something wasn't right..._

_"Jean...Elllie what's happend?" Simon asked, putting an arm around Jeanette as Theodore did Eleanor._

_"w-we dunno...th-they did something to are g-g-girly part's" she cried into his chest, Eleanor did the same._

_"yeah, it was so scary...i felt like i was being raped" she sobbed._

_Simon and Theodore gulped, they knew what they had done and they also knew that the girls needed to know aswell. Both brother's looked at each other, scared of what would happen next..._

_"urrm about that...you know when we got taken fifteen minute's ago..." he began, Eleanor and Jeanette nodded "...well they took us to a place where they took some of our urrmm...DNA thingy out of are boy bit. what you go injected you with is what they took out of us" he explained._

_"what do you mean" Eleanor said, she and Jeanette didn't like were this was going._

_"they took some of our s.p.e.r.m and put it in you" Theodore said straightly, Simon just smacked his forehead._

_Eleanor and Jeanette's eye's widend in horror as they stared at the two boy chipmunk's. The girls was truely discusted with what they just heard. Within a second they began to back away..._

_"you m-mean that they're trying to p-p-pregnate us...AND YOU LET THEM!" Jeanette shot "YOU DISCUSTING PERVERT'S"_

_Simon and Theodore's eye's widend in shock with what she just called them, they stared in to her fearful vilot orb's knowing her next move and like the guessed, She and Eleanor's eye's filled with tears and ran away into the habitat somewhere, wanting to get away from the boy's._

_In the bushe's, Tory and Saun watched, taking in the scene. They knew what had happend but the knew it had nothing to do with them so they just watched what was happening._

_The chipmunks wanted to follow and explain that they didn't want to but it was too late, to them they was pervert's and they would never be forgiven..._

End of Flashback:

The squirrel just looked at the bat as he looked back, both of them was truely sorry for the chipmunks. No one deserve's to be treat like this so why these guys, they did nothing wrong.

Saun and Tory was about to walk over to them when something caught their ears. They followed the strange sound all they way to the other side of the room up to were the escape tunnel was. What they saw made them gasp, there was three men cementing the tunnel back.

"here we go, it's a goog thing we found it first"on of the said, the other's chuckled

"yeah otherwise we'd be looking for them...knowing our boss"

The men laughed and joked about random things as they fixed the tunnel. Tory and Saun couldn't believe it, they didn't know what they was gonna do now, that was they only way out and now it was blocked off. Tory turned to Saun with the most dissapointed look in his eye's...

"what do we do now?"

* * *

**wow, this took a while to write, it should have been out yesterday but i wasn't in the mood :/**

**Oh Jesus, no one's had good luk have they Alvin's worried about Brittany- Eleanor and Jeanette blame Simon and Theodore for what happend- Ian's hand's is shredded (who cares) and their escape plan has been ruined D:**

**Well what morning :/**

**Please review :)**


	9. we'll make it through

**Hey guy's, I hope you've noticed that my updating's becoming slower than usual but hey, i realised why i wasn't getting loads of review because i was updating too quickly that it wan't getting giving people enough chances to review it :)**

**Any-hoo, i hope people are enjoying this story because i'm enjoyin the writing. I know most of my storie's are dark but i like writing it, i'm into this kinda suff :/**

**ALERT, ALERT, ALERT: SOMEONE HAS STOLEN 'ILUVTHECHIPMUNK' STORY 'REUNITED OUR LOVE', SHE NEED'S YOU ALL TO REPORT THAT PERSON SO PLEASE HELP!**

**Just to let you know guy's, this is the longest chapter so far that i have written :D**

**I'm gonna shut up now so let's read.**

* * *

**Chapter 9- We will make it through**

Saun and Tory just looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Their plan was ruined, they had no where else to go now. The both of them just sighed and headed back to were they came...

"oh Jee's, what are we going to do now?" the squirrel asked, Saun didn't do anything.

"well, you could go back and explain to the other's whilst i fly up and find another way out" the bat suggested, Tory didn't like it.

"nuh hu, you can come with me. Im not gonna take all the greif on my own" he shot, Saun just rolled his eye's.

" fine, C'mon"

Both of the animal's then headed back, it didn't take long since the other's was only on the otherside of the room anyway. They walked through the bush that was blockig their way and as they expected, Simon and Theodore was sat still huddled together with tear's pouring out of their eye's.

Within a minute, both of them saw Saun and Tory but soon realised something was wrong as they saw the look in their eye's.

"W-What's happend...T-The girl's are ok, Arn't they?" Simon asked.

"yeah of course they are but it's not them...our plan for escaping's ruined" Tory said, their eye's widend.

"we've just seen to men blocking it up" Saun finnished.

Simon and Theodore looked at each other, forgetting everything that was upsetting them. The chipmunk's began to worry as there was no other way out and no way to find his brother, they could feel tear's rising in their eye's from all the things that was blocking their path's.

"well what can get worse, we've lost Alvin, we've lost the girls and now we've lost our way out" Theodore mumbled, Simon nodded.

"yes...we might aswell die" he said, Saun and Tory just looked at each other.

"don't say that...there's no doubt that there's another way out, it's just that it will take time to look...thats all" Saun tried to sooth them but Simon couldn't take it.

"that's not the problem right now!...i'v lost the only girl i loved. Yes i may have met her two day's ago but Love at first sight mean's more" Simon sobbed, running somewhere in the habitat.

The blue clad chipmunk ran to the other side, his sapphiron eye's dropping tears falling as he ran but as he did he heard a soft melody coming from the corner of the place, it was near the pond so Simon headed that way. When he reached it he saw the one girl that put butterflies in his stomach...Jeanette.

She was singing as she sobbed. The Chipette was looking at her reflection whilst sobbing and singing...

**_your not alone, together we stand_**  
**_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_**  
**_When it gets cold and it feels like the end_**  
**_There's no place to go, you know I won't give in_**  
**_No, I won't give in_**

**_Keep holding on_**  
**_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**  
**_Just stay strong_**  
**_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_**

**_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_**  
**_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_**  
**_So keep holding on_**  
**_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**

**_So far away, I wish you were here_**  
**_Before it's too late this could all disappear_**  
**_Before the door's closed and it comes to an end_**  
**_With you by my side I will fight and defend_**  
**_I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah_**

**_Keep holding on_**  
**_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**  
**_Just stay strong_**  
**_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_**

**_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_**  
**_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_**  
**_So keep holding on_**  
**_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**

**_Hear me when I say when I say, I believe_**  
**_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_**  
**_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_**  
**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_**

**_Keep holding on_**  
**_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**  
**_Just stay strong_**  
**_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_**

**_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_**  
**_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_**  
**_So keep holding on_**  
**_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**

**_Keep holding on_**  
**_Keep holding on_**

**_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_**  
**_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_**  
**_So keep holding on_**  
**_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**

Simon listend to her gentle voice as she finnished the lyrics, he didn't know what else to do. The chipmunk just watched the chipette sob, how he wanted to go and comfort her but he knew he couldn't because of what her reaction maybe.

Jeanette sat, closing her tearful eye's as the song replayed in her head, how she wished the lyrics was true. She felt so lonely with out anyone to comfort her, specialy Simon. She may have only known him a day but she knew she loved him with all her heart.

The chipette just cried, ignoring the small pain in her stomach that soon would throw a storm. She just stared at her reflection, looking at the chipette who was broken because of this place...

"Jeanette..."

The chipette looked up from the water and turned behind her only to see a chipmunk with sapphron eye's, she sighed knowing who it was.

"hey Simon" she mumbled, turning back to the water.

He watched, suprised by her action. Simon took this as a chance to make his move, he slowely walked over to her and sat beside her. Jeanette didn't do anything, she just stayed there next to him, not bothering to move. She was about to say something but he cut her off.

"i know how your feeling Jean and i'm sorry for everything but one thing you need to know is that it wasn't our fault that happend to you...we tried to fight back but they was too strong, i wanted to kill them after i found out what they did to you and Ellie...please...Just don't hate me and Theodore" Simon begged, Jeanette just looked at him with her vilotte eye's.

"I don't hate you...i know it wasn't your fault it's just, i'm so scared, so broken that...i didn't know what else to do" she sobbed, he nodded.

"I understand...i just...I was so scared of loosing you, i love you Jean and i'd do anything to prevent me from losing you" he told her.

The chipette listened and her heart suddenly stopped when she heard him say those word's. She had finally found someone who love's her for her. She suddenly felt a small smile crawl on her lip's, feeling a small sensation go to here heart creating small butterflies in her stomach.

"you do...Simon, you'll never loose me because...I love you too" she said, smiling " i just waaaaaahhhhh"

The chipette was suddenly ragged from her spot as one of the men grabbed her by the scuft of fur on her back, Jeanette screamed in pain and fright as the man helt her. Simon on the other hand, he didn't like what the men was doing so quick as a flash, he lept onto the mans leg and bit into his flesh.

The man screamed, dropping Jeanette in progress. Simon quickly got into position and caught the chipette in his arm's, he gently placed her onto her feet and ran with her beside him, they both ran soon loosing the man. Once he was gone, they stopped and looked at each other.

"you ok?" Simon asked, Jeanette nodded.

"yes..." she began, suddenly jumping into his arm's, giving him a bonebraking hug "...thank you"

Simon smiled and helt her close, protecting her like she was his only treasure. They embraced each other's warm bodies, feeling each other's soft fur.

After a while, they both pulled away and looked each other in the eye's, as they did they could feel something pulling them in and within a minut both chipmunks leaned in, closer and closer until their lip's met. They kissed tenderly, savering all the passion they made. Simon began to trace her side's and Jeanette wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

It was their first kiss and from that small movement, they knew thing would get better, they knew they'd get through it know matter what and they both deffinatly knew that know matter what, they'd be together alway through to the end...

* * *

Back with Ian, the docter was just finishing his stitche's. He had need fiften stitche's because of how wide it was. Ian groaned in pain as the docter then wrapped it round in a bandage.

"there we go Mr Hawke, just be careful, ok" the docter said.

"yeah what-ever" her replied, hissing in pain.

The docter then got up and showed him to the door, Ian left the room and headed back to his office but on the way he bumped into the one lady he secretly fancied. She had a ear to ear smile on her face as she walked up to him, soon noticeing his bandages hand...

"oh my goodness, what happend?" she asked, Ian just looked in her green orb's, seeing her concern.

"nothing just a stupid chipmunk bit me" he told her, the woman just rolled her eye's and smiled.

"i hope you wasn't being cruel to them, chipmunk's don't bite for the sake of it. I hate animal cruelty, don't you?" she said, looking at him.

Ian gulped, knowing this woman disagree's with animal cruelty. He woundered what would happen if she found out what he was doing to the chipmunk's. She woud hate him and most likely report him. He just lied.

"OH yes, horrible people should be locked up" he lied, the woman nodded.

"yeah they should, by the way...I'm gonna be a bit late on friday because i have to see my mother first" she told him, Ian slowely nodded.

"yeah, yeah it's ok. I'll wait for you" he said, putting his charm on. The woman just giggled.

"ok, ok cya later Ian" she said, walking on with a smiled.

Ian just chuckled and headed back for the office, within minute's he had entered the room and sat down. His hand was killing from the intense pain. He so hated that chipmunk that sometime's he'd want to rip his head off.

Thinking of that chipmunk, it reminded him that he needed to do a test on the female. Ian sighed in annoyance, not wanting another bite mark in his hand as he grabbed the gun and two glove's. He knew that this time he wasn't leaving with out a fight and was determind he'd leave with her in his grasp.

* * *

On the other side of the glass, Alvin was trying to wake the aurban chipette up. She had suddenly collapse for no reason which worried him to death. He was pannicking for her, seeing her like this.

"c'mon Britt's...wake up" he shook her.

Luckily as he shook her, a quiet groan escaped her lips. Alvin sighed in relief as he watched her eye's groggily open, her ice blue orb's scanned her surrounding's. Her head hurt from were she hit it but soon realising the pain in her stomach, suddenly she turned from the chestnut chipmunk and threw her gut's out.

Brittany puked, emptying her stomah. Tear's rolled down her cheek's from the pain, Alvin gently rubbed her back becoming concerned for her health. He hated seeing her like this, all he wanted to do was make the pain go away but he knew he couldn't.

After a few second's, the chipette stopped and took a deap breath, catching all her air. She sat back up and wiped her eyes as she looked at her mate. It wasn't long before he pulled her into a hug, comforting her...

"it's ok Britt..." he begen, holding her close as she sobbed "your gonna be ok"

"My stomach hurt's Alvin" she sobbed, holding it tight.

He didn't know what to do, all he could do was hold her tightly and comfort her. He just softly soothed her but as he did, his ear's twitched at the sound of the door opening. Alvin's eye's norrowed, seeing one face he hated. There stood Ian and he didn't look happy, speacialy with his bandaged hand.

"ok Alvin...I jdon't want a fuss, all i want is to do a test on the girl. You'll have her back within minute's" he said, holding the tranqulising gun tightly.

"over my dead body" he growled, Ian sighed and began to walk closer.

"fine have it you way" and with that, Ian pulled the trigger.

Alvin was about to reply when he felt a short sting to his side, he looked down to see another feathered dart in his side. Looking at it, his vision began to blurr as he began to feel sleepy. Ian chuckled, watching the chipmunk starting to weaken who soon will be out for a while.

Like Ian was right, the chipmunk fell to his side, snoring away. Seeing this, Brittany began to pannick.

"Alvin wake up!" she shouted, terrified to death.

Ian smirked knowing egsacly what to do now. In the next second he made a grab for the chipette and luckily he grabbed her by the tail. Brittany screamed in fright as she tried to free herself form his grip. Ian just helt her tightly and walked out of the habitat.

Like last time, he slammed her down hurting her feet and shoved a needle in her skin taking a blood example. The chipette sobbed in pain as Ian took the needle away. The man then put it in the machine and waited.

The chipette just stayed were she was, not knowing what to do because she was too scared. She looked over to the glass, seeing Alvin hadn't moved. She sighed and looked back at Ian, noticing the evil smile on his face. She gulped when he looked at her...

"look's like your gonna be a mommy...it's positive"

* * *

**Oh no, poor Brittany**

**Ian is such a bastard (sos for language) and Alvin, gee's Ian really pulled the trigger on him but at least he's not dead :D**

**And yay, Simon and Jeanette are together again but i wounder why her stomach hurt's?**

**Please review :)**


	10. By your side no matter what

**hey guys, sorry to keep you lot waiting but i finally am in the mood :)**

**I'v had a lot of bad news this week anyway, i found out i have Balimia (like anerexia but worse) and my leg is killing me :c**

**And anyway, I'm gorunded again for smoking so thing's may take long, if i'm lucky i may be aloud on this sight only so good luck for me :)**

**Also, the next chapter to 'beginning of a new path', it should be out this week, maybe tomorrow even so be on the look out for that :)**

**Oh yeah, which reminds me...HEY GUEST! WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP PICKING ON INNCONT, SWEET PEOPLE WHO YOU NEVER WILL BE. 'ILUVTHECHIPMUNKS' IS THE NICEST PERSON I HAVE EVER MET, JUST BECAUSE 'YOU' CANT BE A****D TO WRITE A STORY DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN START ON HER. WHY DON'T YOU TRY AND GET 1000 REVIEWS, EH!**

**I KNOW YOUR LISTENING SO DON'T IGNORE ME, I HATE PEOPLE LIKE YOU SO LEAVE HER ALONE! IT'S NO ABOUT HOW MANY REVIEWS YOU GET, IT'S THE FRIEND'S WHO WRITE THEM THAT COUNT. YOUR JUST JELOUSE AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE HER STORY, FINE DON'T READ IT BUT OTHER'S DO SO GET LOST!**

**don't worry guys but what he/she said to 'Iluvthechipmunks' their was no need, like you nice people who belive in her. I bet you all agree :)**

**oh well, on with the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 10- By your side no matter what.**

_'...your gonna be a mommy'_

Brittany's eye's widend in hearing those words. Her heart beated a hundred miles an hour, her body began to shake forming sweat at the same time. The poor chipette was sure to faint as the whole room span. Ian smiled evily, grabbing his phone as he looked down, dialing the number.

"hello...Mr Hawke and i have good news...the female is pregnant so once she give's birth to a male and female i'll send them to you...ok, ok...bye" the man hung up and looked at the chipette.

Brittany had no idea what was happening, the only thing she could concentrate on was the fact that she was pregnant. Tears crawled to her eye's, knowing she had lost the game. The chipette looked up at the mans beady eye's, feeling his evil smirk grow.

"well Rat!...you obeyed the rules and maybe i'll go-" he began but the chiptte just cut him off.

"NO!...NO, I DID NOT OBEY YOU AT ALL..." she shouted "FOR YOUR INFORMATION, ME AND ALVIN DID THIS BY LOVE...NOT FORCE!" she finnished.

Ian just chuckled, shaking his head but suddenly his facial experession changed. The man shot a peircing look into the chipettes eye's and then suddenly, he grabbed her tail. The chipette screamed in frignt as she was ripped from the surface and brought to the mans face.

"listen here rat...either way i win because you got pregnant and i got my money so if i was you i'd shut up...otherwise, i'll kill you" he finnished

Brittany's eye's widend, shaking to death. She was so scared that she could feel a panick attack coming. Ian laughed at her but with in minute's she soon calmed, feeling Ian get up and hed back to the habitat. He entered the grassy room, seeing Alvin hadn't woken.

Ian smiled, leaving shortly afterwards. Brittany just layed there with her eye's closed, tears formed under her lids as the pressure came falling on her. She turned to her side and looked at the sleeping chipmunk beside her, just looking at him brought tears to her eye's as she remembered the small lifes in her womb.

The chipette sighed, laying onto her back looking straight up at the celin were the light was shinning down into her ice blue orb's, she brought her paw towrads her stomach, placing it on top but in doing so it brought a loving, 'motherly' sensation to her heart, putting a smile on her face. In some way, Brittany felt proud to be pregnant and from now on she'll do anything to protect them.

* * *

Somewhere else, in another room where the endangered species was, a small blonde chipette was sat apon a bolder. She had a acorn in her paws, trying to crack the shell open.

Eleanor had been at it for one hour and a half. In some way she felt weak but she had felt like that since she had fallen out with Theodore. The blonde chipette was strong on the outside but on the inside she was truely shattered, deep down in her heart she needed him in and out. The chipette felt tears fall down her furry cheeks as she stared down at the acorn. She notice how it was shaped as a love heart with a tiny crack formed down the middle.

Eleanor sighed, a small tear fell on the nut, soaking into the crack. She sniffed and looked up, her mind told her not to forgive him no matter what but deep in her heart, she knew she needed him more than anything.

"why...why did i speak before truth" she mumbled to herself, looking back at her nut. All the comotion had put her off that she didn't feel hungry anymore so she dropped the nut, letting it roll away.

In a bush behind her, a chubby blonde chipmunk with forest green eye's was watching. His eye's never left the chipette, ever since the arguement Theodore had been heartbroken right down to the middle. Someway or another he knew they would be together again but the chipmunk couldn't bear to wait as he saw the nut roll over to his paw.

Theodore smiled, knowing what to do so within a second he bent over and picked the nut up and headed over to Eleanor...

Eleanor put her face in her paws, the tears poured one after the other. Her eye's was puffy and red, her cheek's was tearstained and her ears was flat. She looked back up to see the water was shimmering underneath her and the moonlight was shinning through the roof windows, giving a full veiw of stars twinkling above. She sighed, wishing Theodore was here to see this.

But unexpected, she felt a short tap on the shoulder. Eleanor looked up and what she saw brought a smile on her lips, she had missed those forest green eyes and that cute face of his...

"Theodore..." she smiled.

Theodore smiled, looking in her twinkling eye's. Without permission, he took a seat beside her and placed the nut in her paws, pulling her close. Eleanor didn't hesitate as she placed her head on his shoulder, hugging him.

He wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to let her go. The chipette closed her eye's, feeling the warmth and comfort coming from him. After a while, Theodore pulled away abit, gaining her attention.

"Eleanor, i just needed you to know that...i had no idea of what they was doing, i tried to stop them but i couldn't...they was too strong and-" he tried to say but Eleanor cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.

"It's ok Theo...I knew it was out of your paws and i'm sorry for not believing you...I should have heard you out instead of taking side's like my stupid mouth normaly does" she told him, Theodore just looked at her.

"hey, your not stupid...everyone make's mistake's in their life" he told her, making her smile " and beside's...am not gonna let it happen again. I couldn't bare without you being in my life" he said, Eleanor looked at him confused.

"what do you mean, Theo?"

"what i mean is that..well urrmm...through all the time we've been together, i think my heart has chosen" he told her, the chipette could feel a smile come to her face as her heart began to beat harder.

"you mean you h-have..." she began, Theodore nodded

"yeah...i have f-feelings f-for you" he stuttered "...I...I l-lov- on man why is it so hard" he mumbled, Eleanor just giggled

"here let me help you" she smiled.

Then unexpectedly, she leaned in and kissed him. Theodores eye's widend in suprise but soon closed as he felt the softness of her lips against his. The kiss got passionate and lovable, making them both desire for more as they tasted one another.

Five minute's passed and they both slowely broke away, not breaking eye contact. They stared in one another's orb's, bringing enough courage to Theodore's heart.

"I love you Eleanor" he told her, the chipette's smile grew bigger and bigger, feeling deeply touched.

"i love you too..."

* * *

On the other side of the room, Simon and Jeanette helt each other tightly. Savering every moment of love that they shared.

The pain in Jeanette's stomach had gone which shown she wasn't pregnat, it was a relief to her. If anything, Simon and Jeanette wanted to do it the proper way so it could be remembered. However, she still coudn't undersand what the pain was?

Jeanette wasn't focused on that at the moment though, the chipmunk with sapphron eye's was more interesting as he played with the long fur on her head. Simon stared right into her vilotte eye's, looking in them made his eye's fall in love with them even more...

"wow, i have to say... Your eye's are the most beautifullest eye's i have ever seen" he said, making her blush.

"T-Thank you S-Simon" she said, going red.

Simon chuckled and pushed a strand of hair behind her ears so he could have a good veiw of her villotte pearls. He didn't say anything, instead he just leaned in and kissed her cream stripe on her forehead.

"you know Jean... maybe we should try for a family sometime..." he said, Jeanette just looked at him.

"i dunno...b-but maybe y-your right...but when?" she asked, Simon looked at her.

"when ever your ready but before you do decide Jean, you need to be hundred percent that you are ready for this" he said, the chipette smiled.

"i am..."

and with no hesitation, Jeanette slowely grabbed his paw, pulling him to his feet and led him to some quiet place where they won't be disturbed for the night. Don't they know what their in for...

* * *

Back with Alvin and Brittany, the chestnut chipmunk's eye's fluttered open as he scanned his surrounding's.

Alvin sat up with a throbbing pain in his head and side, he looked down only to see another feathered needle in his side. He sighed in annoyance as he yanked it out, hissing in pain. The chipmunk threw it to the side and rubbed his face, trying to remember the ordeal that happend minute's or hours ago.

He looked around himself, soon realising something was missing. That's when it hit him...

"Brittany" he mumbled, looking for the aurban chipette.

Alvin managed to get to his feet as he steaded his balance. Once he was stable, the chipmunk looked around, worrying if Ian still had her in his grasp...

"BRITTANY!" he shouted, his eye's widening.

The chipmunk didn't hesitate as he got on all fours and ran, Alvin began to search the hole habitat, looking high and low for the chipette. The hazle eyed chipmunk ran passed their tree suddenly hearing sniffleing noises.

Alvin looked up, soon spotting a small figure in his seating spot. He smiled in relief and began to climb the tree, sticking his claws in the thick bark as he climbed. After a couple of seconds he reached the top only to see Brittany with her back to him. He wasn't in the mood to do any pranks and since she was upset, he knew it wouldn't be fair so instead the chipmunk walked over to her and took a seat next to her.

Brittany looked and saw him with a sympathetic smile on his lip, it made her smile but it soon changed to a frown as she looked back to what she was looking at, bringing tears to her eye's. This made Alvin concerned...

"Britt, are you ok?" he asked, putting an arm around her, bringing her close.

The chipette just shook her head, not changing her expression. Tears fell from her eye's, the thought of Alvin's reaction when he finds out scared her to peices. She knew she couldn't take care of a litter on her own and with that reason, it ment for her to get rid of them which she didn't want. The chipette just sobbed, listening to his concerned voice.

"Has Ian hurt you?" he asked, getting more concerned with a bit of anger mixed in. Brittany just shook her head and looked at him.

"no, well he did but that's not why am upset..." she said, hearing this Alvin's eye's narrowed.

He was about to pick himself up but Brittany pulled him down and brought him to look into her ice blue orb's. Looking in them seemed to calm him down.

"Alvin, you have to understand...their are bigger things on are paws at the moment, Ians the least of our worries" she told him, he looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked, she just sighed.

"when Ian took me after he tranqulised you. He did a blood test to see if i was...you know, pregnant..." she said, not finnishing which worried Alvin.

"and what was the result?" he asked, scared to know the answer.

The chipette didn't answer at first, she was to scared to answer him, in that case she was even to scared to look at him. Without thinking first, she placed a paw on her stomach, rubbing it gently as it sent shiver's up her spine. Brittany took a deep breth and looked him in the eye's.

"it was...positive" she mumbled, loud enough for him to hear.

Once hearing this, Alvin's eye's widend in shock. Never in his life would he think he'd become a dad this early but like when things wasn't expected...it happend.

Alvin didn't know what to think, he loved her to bits and there would be no way on earth he would leave her, no matter what. Being a father was a big responsebility, secretly he had wished for this to come but not so soon. This was a shocker for him but no matter what...he knew he and Brittany would get through it.

The chipmunks expression changed from shock to happy, he looked at the chipette beside him and placed a paw on her chin, turning her to look at him. Once their eye's was connected, he sighed and looked deep in her eye's...

"Britt's...this is big, shocking news for me..." he began, hearing this Brittany looked down, laying her ears flat "...but no matter what, I love you. Out of all the time i'v been here, that is the best new's i'v had" he smiled.

Brittany looked up into his golden, hazle eye's looking back at her ice orbs. His words truely touched her but the feeling deep in her mind still helt on, worrying her.

"It's just...i was so scared that you would leave me and not love me anymore" she mumbled, Alvin smiled and caressed her cheek, planting a simple kiss on it.

"Brittany...no matter what happen's...i'll be by your side no matter what...I love you" he said, pulling her into a hug.

"I love you too"

* * *

**Aaawwww isn't that sweet.**

**Alvin made it clearly that he'll be with her no matter what. So much fluff for this chapter. ****Simon and Jeantte are planning a family whilst Eleanor and Theodore are making up and starting as a couple :)**

**Hope you like it and...GUEST! I MENT MY EVERYWORD, :(**

**please review :)**


	11. Love Generation

**Hey guys, i'm back with a another chapter :)**

**I have to admit though, 'MunkedupJoe' you've done it again, lol I have to admit though but that is a pretty good one. He can't talk when he spelt grammer wrong :P Thanks mate...**

**Anyway, here's another chapter but i'm not sure if it will be a lemon or not becaus we all know Simon and Jeanette was plnning to start a family but who know's, Jeanette might chicken out? **

**I do not own Aatc or Batc :/**

* * *

**Chapter 11- Loves generation.**

Two brunette chipmunks sneeked through the bushes, passing through a ray of moonlight.

Simon looked behind him, checking on Jeanette seeing if she was still behind but as he looked he noticed the small frown formed on her lips as she walked. He felt concerned for this, feeling that he was involved. The maltese chipmunk sighed and stopped, turning around to face her...

"Jean, is there something bothering you?" he asked, the chipette just looked at him comfused.

"what, why would there be something bothering me, I have you" she smiled, Simon slowely nodded and sent her a smile, beginning to walk again.

As soon he was walking again, Jeanette's smile changed into a frown. She sighed, scared of what was gonna happen. Deep inside her heart, she knew she wanted this but her mind told her she wasn't ready...Jeanette sighed again, she didn't want to get hurt like earlyeir because she's still trying to recover.

The chipette stopped walking and looked at Simon, he was a couple of feet in front, still walking. After a couple of step's, he turned around and looked, soon seeing Jeanette 4 foot away. Jeanette didn't hesitate, she began to walk up to him, step by step. She looked deep in his sapphron eye's, for some reason she knew he knew what was wrong...

"Simon I, I can't do this...not now" she mummbled, grabbing her arm. The chipette looked up at him and saw he had a small smile. Didn't he hear?

"i know..." he said quietly, suprising the chipette as she looked at him "... because neither can I, I was planning to tell you when we reached the nest but now...look Jeanette, i'd rather we wait until we escape before we plan something like this because it just puts the offspring in danger" he explained.

Jeanette nodded, she totally agreed to what Simon had just said. He was right. She smiled, happy to get if off her chest. They both looked deep in each other's eye's, pulling in each other's embrace. Simon kissed the top of her head, sighing in relief.

* * *

Somewhere else, Ian was just making his way to the mother room.

Walking through the door's, his eye's stung from the ransid smell of baby aniamls. The man hated that smell so much it almost made him puke, he was beginning to get second thought's of were to stick the chipette and kit's. The man walked up to the desk which was at front and standing behind it was a young woman with an apron and a small pony tail, she was writing something down before she noticed him...

"oh sorry, may i help you Mr Hawke" she asked, looking in his beady grey eye's. The man snorted...

"yes, i wanna buck a cage for the 27th" he said, the woman nodded getting her clipboard.

"what animal?" she asked, Ian sighed in annoyance.

"Chipmunk" he shot.

The woman just rolled her eye's, writing everything down then when she was done she looked up a him and smiled, getting up from her seat.

"follow me and i'll show you to your cage" she smirked, Ian just glared and followed her.

Ian and the young woman entered the room, what he saw made his eye's widend. There was four iasles with cages, small to large. He followed the woman down one row and as they walked, he looked in the cages and saw different animals, all female with litter's. In one cage there was a rabbit with a litter of three and in another cage, there was a weasel, she had a litter of five.

Ian just looked in discust, he hated little motherly scenes becuase he had a rough childhood when it came to his, everytime he looked it reminded him of his mother and his moment's. A tear came to his eye's, missing those moment's when it came, how he'd wish his mother was like that all the time before she drownded her problems in alcohol.

He just shook his head an carried on following her, he noticed how the woman stopped outside a certain cage. Ian smiled and walked up to her, when he reached her he looked at the cage, smiling...

"is this ok?" she asked, looking at him.

"it's perfect" he replied.

He looked at its minnibar's and the metal surrounding's, the cage was quite small, perfect for a chipmunk and her litter. Ian looked at the woman with an evil grin.

"I'll have this one, what will i have to do" he asked, the woman just looked at him.

"well when your chipmunks near her due date, bring her in here and then oviousley people will help her then once she deliver's then alls you have to do is keep her bed clean, have fresh water down also food and once the babies are older, maybe two mounth's then ween them" she smiled, Ian's eye's narrowed.

"no, i can't have two mounth's, it's two week's and then they'll be sent to austrailia" he told her, the woman didn't look happy.

"exscuse me but the babies won't be old enough, they'll die before the next morning if you take them away from their mother. They can't live without their mother until they're two mounth old...if you do plan on this stupid plot then i'll have no choice but to report you to the manager" she threatend.

"i ow the Austrailina zoo a male and female red line chipmunk, i told them they should get it by the 8th of July. Anyway, you report me and i'll tell the manager about your little smoking and boy buisness in the office, pluss how you've not been arranging apointments when told" he smirked. The woman just shook her head, scowling in discust.

"YOUR SICK BUT ONE THING MR..." she shouted, taking him off guard "...THOSE BABY CHIPMUNKS BLOOD ARE ON YOUR HANDS" she shot, shoving pasted him and stormed out.

Ian smirked, knowing he had won the battle. He then headed back with a skip in his step but one thing that stick to his mind. What if it does kill the babie's taking them away from their mother, what will he do then?

* * *

Back in the habitat, the sun rised lightning up the room with the sun rays.

A certain chipmunk woke up to the sound of throwing up and gagging. Alvin's eye's narrowed, opening slowly showing his golden orbs. He turned to his side an saw an empty place that looked like it had been layed on. He looked in confusement, woundering were his mate had gone.

Alvin looked, hearing the noises again but suddenly it hit him, knowing who was making those noises. It soon made him realise why she was throwing her guts out...she was pregnant.

Alvin got up and headed outside, looking for any sight of Brittany. He looked to the corner, were the water was and saw straight away the aurban chipetter, lapping water down. He smiled and slowely climbed down, heading her way.

Brittany didn't notice him first, still taking mouthfuls of the cool liqued that trickled down her throut. It made her feel so much better as it calmed the little lifes in her womb. She sighed closing her tired lids, placing a paw on her stomach. Alvin was stood a couple of feet behind, smiling at what she was doing. The chipmunk slowely stepped towards her, placing a paw on her shoulder. Brittany was brought back to earth as the touch made her jump, she looked up and soon smiled seeing the chipmunk she fell in love with.

"hey" she greeted, quietly.

"hey...you ok?" he asked, concerned for her health.

"yeah i'm fine, just a bit of...morning sickness, no biggy" she smiled

He smiled back soon placing a paw on her stomach, feeling the presence of his kids. The chipette closed her eye's at his touch, she didn't know why but when he did, her hormones calmed and sickness died, it was like he was the cure for her pain.

"wow..." she mumbled, gaining his attention.

"what?"

"nothing, it's just that...when you touched my stomach, it was like i dunno...it was like you washed all the pain away" she told him, Alvin chuckled.

"well thats just proves you need me...all the time" he said in a suductive tone as he lent in, Brittany just giggle.

"yeah maybe" she said, also leaning in.

Before they knew it, both chipmunks was inches away from one simple kiss and as their lips was about to touch, Brittany's eye's widend feeling a storm bubble in the pit of her stomch. Quick as a flash, she shoved Alvin out of the way and ran behind a tree, throwing her guts out.

Alvin watched, his eyes widening at the sight. It worried him of her health and if anything, he wished he'd get her and him out to saftey were his brothers and her sister's was. The chipette managed to get a breath, falling against the tree, putting her face in her paws. Alvin saw and headed towards her, sitting beside her.

"You ok now?" he asked

"yeah..." she said, not convincing. Alvin just looked at her, knowing egsacly there was something wrong.

"Brittany, I know you like the back of my paw. Whats wrong?" he asked

Brittany hesitated at first, the pain in her stomach was killing her but a thing or two, it did distract her. She knew Alvin was determind to find out her problem but either way, she knew he couldn't do it. Yes, she'll have him by her side no matter what but...

"c'mon Britt's, I'm your mate...you can tell me everything" he told her. She just looked in his goldon orbs, her ice blue ones watering like rain was falling. She sighed...

" I'm scared..." she began, hiding her scared eye's"...I'm scared of whats gonna happen, Ian has plan's for me and the babies. what if he kills them?"

Alvins eye's widend but soon narrowed, the though of what she just said shot him through the heart. It scared him of what Ian had planned but he knew deep down he wasn't gonna let him get her or their kit's. He looked deep in her eye's, pulling her close.

"Brittany, didn't i promise you that Ian would never get you?..." he said, she nodded "...listen, no matter what Ian has in store. He'll have to get through me before he get's you an the kit's" he told her.

Listening, Brittany forced a smile, laying her head on his chest as his gentle heartbeat thumped second by second. Tears rolled down her cheek, feeling protected and safe in his arms as he helt her. She just hoped she, him and their futer kit's would be safe until the end...

"I know...thank's"

* * *

**Awww, how sweet.**

**You know, i have plans for there escape but let me tell you, it's gonne be interesting because we have SxJ, TxE in one place, A in another and B + ? somewhere else. Maybe it's hard or is it?**

**Anyway, crap ending I know but i had some reading planned but it's what 12:27pm so maybe tomorrow because i'm nackered. 'Beginning of a new path' will be updated tomorrow or sometime this week so be on the look out :)**

**Review :D**


	12. Beginning of a Nightmare

**Hey guys am back, i hope you like the story because am half way through (i think) :)**

**Whilst am writing, i just have a message for my second flamer...Tim Turner: SCREW YOU, A*****E! your onna about my gramma, you missed a word buddy. In futor put 'What' then 'the hell is up with your grammer...', DUUHHH!**

**sorry about the langauge guys but it really winds me up i just feel like going through there and smashing his face in, litteraly there. is. no. need! (**

**I do not Own Aatc or Batc :/**

* * *

**Chapter 12- Beginning of a Nightmare**

A few more weeks passed during the experiment, Ian was getting really excited but not because Brittany was close to her due date but because he'll be expecting more money.

At the moment, the bold headed man was just fiddling with his computor, checking through his emails from companys. There was one that really irratated him he just felt like braking the screen so he couln't see the text. He sighed in annoyance, typing his reply.

Meanwhile, his two men was on their way down to Ian's office, both of them had a smug grin plastered on their face whilst they was carring a box but theis box wasn't any ordinary box, no! it was a cage...

"what do you think will happen when we tell him we found another one" the first man said, looking at the other.

"i dunno but he's gonna be pleased, maybe he'll give us a raise" the second man wounder.

"nah, you know how cheap he is when it come's to money but anyway, this little guy is gonna shock him" he said, the other nodded.

Both men rushed down, desperate to show Ian what they had found. It took them a good five minute to get to is office, as they reached it they walked through the door and into his office, seeing Ian sat at his desk fiddleing with the computor. He hadn't noticed his men...

"Boss"

Hearing this, Ian wirled round from the computor and saw his men. When he saw them he sighed in annoyance but he then suddenly noticed the cage in their hands..

"whats that?" he asked, confused.

"oh this, well boss...it's another red line that was found in new jersy, a male redline" he smirked.

As soon as he said it was a male, an evil smirk crawled on Ians lips, getting an idea of what he had planned for. He began to think..._' if Alvins too weak for the job, maybe this guy will fit the bill"_ he chuckled evily.

"Brilliant..."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the building a brunette chipmunk with vilotte eye's was just woundering through her werabouts, looking for something to do. Behind her was her younger sister, Eleanor dragged her feet across the floor as her face hung.

"I wounder how Britt is coping" Eleanor mumbled, Jeanette stopped and turned to her.

"Well, she's here and sharing a pen with this 'Alvin' but the thing is were?" the chipette replied.

Eleanor looked at her sister but cringed in thought, thinking her sister was alone with a boy. Eleanor knew Brittany too well and when it came to boys, the little chipette isn't friendly...

"good luck for him" she joked, suddenly stopping herself as a bolt shot through her.

"Ellie, what it is?" she asked, comforting her. The chubby chipettes just sighed and looked up at her five minute older sister.

"it's...it's just i miss her, it scares me we might never see her again" the chipette told her, holding back sobs.

Jeanette knew how she felt because the skinny chipette felt it too, neather of them had felt the same since Brittany had dissapeared from their lives. They was totally different chipettes but ever Simon and Theodore came part of their small lives, they seemed happier than before.

"well i dunno what to do, anyway i heard thaaaAAAAAHHHHH!" Jeanette yelled as she fell over onto her stomach.

Eleanor rushed over to her sister's side, seeing her push herself up onto her side. Jeanette's face screwwed up in pain as she looked down at her foot, the poor chipette had accidentally sprained her ankle. The chipette sighed...

"what the hell was that?" she said, rubbing her saw ankle.

"i dunno but you must ha-" she began but got cut off.

Simon and Theodore along with Saun and Tory bursted through the bushe's, all four of them had a look of concern in their eye's as they tried to catch their breaths. Simon saw Jeanette on the floor, his eye's widend...

"are you ok" he said, rushing to her aid.

"yeah just a sprain" she moaned, rubbing it. The chipmunk just looked at her, gently soothing her back.

Meanewhile they was, Theodore saw something glimmer in the corner of his eye. The chubby chipmunk turned towards it and was suprised to see a metle hook stiking up. He looked at it curiouse as he began to walk over to it, Saun and Tory also noticed and followed.

Theodore was inches away and with minutes he was sweeping the leaves away with his paws to get a better veiw, at this point Simon, Jeanette and Eleanor also noticed and walked or limped over to see what the chipmunk was doing. When the reached him, the saw what he had discovered.

"what it it?" Theodore asked, staring at the square shape with a hook stuck out.

Soon realising what it was, Simons eye's widend as a ear to ear smile crawled on his lips. The chipmunk slowely walked over to it and reached for the hook, the other's watched as he did and suddenly their eye's widend when the square lifted, revealing a tunnel. They all gasped...

"oh my god, is that what i think it is" ELeanor said in shock, looking in the dark tunnel.

Simon slowely nodded and turned to the other's. He looked at them all, in his einstein brain he had a plan on the move and all he had to do was tell them but Tory bet him to it.

"so what now?" he asked, gainng the attention. Simon's smiled changed to a smaller one.

"gather every one and come back here, quickley as possible, all of you. Jean you stay because your injured." he orderd.

Tory, Saun, Eleanor and Theodore nodded and rushed off to gather all the animals in the habitat. Once gone, Simon walked over to Jeanette and picked her up bridal style. Her eye's widend from the sudden move but then soon relaxed as she looked in his sapphron eye's.

"what are you doing?" she asked, too awstruck by his manly charms. He chuckled.

"i think my lady needs the royal treatment because of her nasty boo-boo" he joked, making her giggle.

"oh Simon..."

* * *

Back on the otherside, a aurban chipettes eye's fluttered open from a strong kick comeing from her large baby belly. The poor chipette was four and a half weeks going. The morning sickness had stopped but the belly had grown but what was she expecting...a flat stomach during pregnancy? not a chance.

Brittany groaned as the pain just wouldn't stop, she could tell their was a Alvin Jr because it felt like him but smaller. The thought made her smile but not for long as another strong kick stuck and another and another, the chipette just moaned, rubbing her stomach in pain.

"please...give mommy a break" she mumbled, abit too loudley.

"kicking again?"

Brittany's eye's shot over to her side, the chipette turned and saw no other than Alvin looking back with his golden hazle eye's, she smiled and turned to face him.

"yeah, i blame you" she added, he just chuckled.

"sorry but it's in gene's... i cant change that" he said.

"and i wouldn't want you to, i love you the way you are" she smiled, putting a paw on his cheek.

"i love you too" he finnished putting his paw on top of her's.

Both of them was about to lean in when suddenly then heard a door open and close. Alvin slowely got up and walked over to the hole, Brittany watched from where she was layed. She then slowely got to her feet and walked over to him, both of them watched as a man came in with a cage.

Watching, Alvin didn't like what he saw. He and the chipette slowely climbed down, curiouse of what was happening. The man placed the cage on the floor and opened the door, seeing this Alvin realised it was another chipmunk and by the scent of it he knew it was a male so quicklyey and gently as he could he pulled Brittany behind him, no wanting this chipmunk to hurt her.

Once the man was gone, the chipmunk lashed out. Like Alvin, this chipmunk could sence his male presence but at the same time he could sence the female. The chipmunk rushed around, looking at his surroundings and once he was familier with everything he calmed down and stood straight, his eye's and brows was narrowd and his smile was upside down.

"Come out and fight you fearfull rat" the chipmunk shot, talking to know one.

Alvin and Brittany just looked at each other from behind, they both didn't know wether to laugh or just watch. The chipmunk was nothing to be afraid of, he was Alvins height with darker fur and greean eye's. He had short spiked hair with a black strip down his face. The chipmunk was just normel.

Even though this chipmunk was normel and no one to be scared of, Alvin didn't like him one bit. He looked, arrogant, full of himself and...trouble. He looked over at Brittany, he could tell she didn't like him either. She just scoweld in disgust, the chipmunk wasn't even good looking.

"look's like more trouble" she mumbled, hearing faint shout's from the chipmunk.

"yep, a new enimie" Alvin added, glaring at him " c'mon, lets meet this bigheaded freak" Brittany nodded.

The chipmunl was shouting, wailing and even f-ing and blinging. The chipmunk and chipette was disgusted by his words that they felt like slapping him, the chipmunk hadn't even noticed them...

"hey buddy, do you mind with the language, theres a lady presence" Alvin shot, gaining his attention.

The chipmunk wirled round and smirked evily at them both, he shot glares at Alvin and flirtasouse smiles at Brittany but she didn't fall, she hated him. The chipmunk sighed in frustration, glaring at the chipmunk as he walked closer, right into his face.

"so your the man in this cage, right!" he shot, getting right in Alvins face.

Alvin was getting angry by his attitude, he hated boys like this speacialy the ones that get in his face. He just went and shoved him, making him stumble back abit.

"yes I am!... for information" he shot the chipmunk just chuckled.

"oh so is that a challange?" he asked, getting in his face

Alvin was fuming now, he was so angry that he was about to throw a punch but lucky for him, Brittany jumped in the middle. She may be small compared to both males but she sure can knock some sence into them.

"Guys, can we please not go there...I want my mate to be ok when i give birth any you..." she turned to face the chipmunk, shooting flames "...you have no right to barge into our home, thinking your the boss because your not!" she finnished.

The chipmunk just stared down at her, smirking at her. Is she telling what to do?

"oh i'm sorry sweetheart, who put you in charge" he shot, getting right into her face their forehead's an inch away.

Alvin didn't like the way he was talking to her so he pull the chipette back and got right in this chipmunks face, almost wanting to rip his face off.

"listen pal-" he began but the chipmunk cut him off.

"it's Drake...not pal!"

"what ever, like i was saying... no one speaks to my mate like that otherwise they'll be dealing with me and anyway, I was here first so shut it...otherwise there will be a fight" he shot, shoving him back again.

"ok with me" Drake replied and suddenly leaped onto Alvin.

Both chipmunks began to scrap, scratching and biting at each other. Alvin was on top, scratching and hitting whislt Drake had one paw round his neck wilst he had his claws dug in his flash. Brittany just watched in fear, scared for her mates life.

* * *

On the other side of the glass, Ian was watching with a big smirk on his face but it soon changed into a frown as he looked at his watch.

"were are those two idiot's, i might aswell go in myself" he muttered to himself

And like they heard, the two men rushed in out of breath. The men looked a wrack as they stood straight, looking at Ian.

"yes boss, you called" the first man said, Ian rolled his eyes

"yes I did!...I want you to go in and break the fight before one of them are killed but whilst your in there, get the feamle" he odered, turning back to the window as he watched the chipmunks fight. He watched as he noticed Alvin was winning.

"why do you want the female?" the second man asked.

"It's time..."

* * *

**Oh No! **

**Alvins in trouble, ****Ian you basterd, god i hate him.**

**Simon found anescape, yay!**

**Anyway, hope you liked it and sorry but i hadn't checked through for spellings, i'm not well thats why i haven't been on 4 a while :/**

**But i can't let my friends down can I, lets just hope i can update the other's :)**

**Review :)**


	13. The plan

**He guys, new 16 year old speaking lol anyway, thanks for the reviews and message :)**

**Anyway, my laptops broken so updated may take a while to be done because i'v had to use my dads at the moment :/ so on with the story...**

**I do not own Aatc or Batc**

* * *

**Chapter 13- The plan**

The men soon nodded when Ian gave orders, they both got their gear on and grabbed a tranqulising gun. One of the men turn to face Ian...

"shall we take a cage...for the female" he asked, Ian just rolled his eyes.

"what do you think?" he said with sarcasm in his voice.

The man just quickly nodded and grabbed a cat carryier, he walked over to his partner and then grabbed for the handle of the door that led them to the habbitat. Ian just watched and then turned back to the two male chipmunks who was fighting. The fight looked pretty sevior since both of them had bloody cuts on their faces and bodies.

The two men slowely walked in, suddenly shot by the cries of pain from the chipmunks who was fighting, just watching the two men wasn't sure on how to do it. They looked at each other and gulped...

"ok...urrm, you deal with the males and i'll go for the female" the second man suggested, the other disagreed.

"what! why should i deal with the males...you, an i'll get the female" he argued.

"i'm the oldest so i'll decide what we do" he shot, the other just sighed in annoyance

"fine, what ever!"

The man smiled as he watched his partner head for the scrap that was happening between to chipmunks, he then turned on his heel in search of the female. Meanwhile, the other man grabbed his gun closely getting ready for a target...

* * *

On the other hand, Alvin and the new chipmunk had been fighting over ten minutes, both covered in cuts, bruised and scratche's. Neither chipmunk was giving up, they both wanted the female but for different reasons- Alvin, he wanted to protect his love and loyalness that he had created with her but more important, their futor kits that would soon be born- Drake however, lets just say he gets turned on by her.

Brittany just watched from behind the tree, scared of what was happening. She hadn't realised the other man who wasn't far from behind, her eyes just concentrated on her mate and this no-good-for-nothing jerk.

Back with the chipmunks, Alvin was winning so far as he made a lash to the the chipmunk eye, cutting it. He screamed in pain, losing half of his sight- he was so angry now that he made a pounce but as he did, there was a short sting to his side, weakening his muscels. Alvin watched seeing the chipmunk drop to the floor with a feather needle stuck in his side. He smirked but not long after did he feel a quick sting, soon dropping to the floor

"oh nuts" he mumbled, loosing conscousness.

He looked to the side, seeing a man holding a gun at him, he had a smug smirk on his face but what caught his eye the most was what was happening behind him, there was the other man holding a cage. He was just able to see the face of his mate before his eye's closed, her name just managed to escape his lips...

"Brittany..."

* * *

The two men hurried back into Ians office, the chipette in their grasp. Seeing this, Ian smiled.

"well done boys, I was worried i'd have to hire a monkey" he joked, the men didn't find it funny but forced a laugh.

"yeah yeah, you can always count on us boss" the second man said, Ian just looked at them and then got up, walking over to the door.

"yeah whatever, c'mon she needs to be put in her cage" he adressed.

The two men nodded and followed their boss out of the office, they all walked down the long corridoor when led to another one. They came to an isle of doors but Ian new where he was going so he headed for the second one on the left. His men followed with the cage in towe. Walking through the door, Ian came face to face with the young woman who he blackmailed a couple of weeks ago, she was to busy filing her nails whilst on the phone. Ian sighed in annoyance, clearing throut to get his attention.

The woman saw and rolled her eye's, she said goodbye to who ever she was talkig to and hung up, placing her nailfiler next to it. She looked up to the three men who didn't look amused...

"oh, welcome back kit killer" she shot, Ian just forced a laugh.

"funny but you cant say much bitch, i want the key" he order, holding out his hand. The young lady grunted, dropping a key in his palm. Ian smiled, taking it.

He and his two men then passed the desk and entered the room, it had isles of cages from small to large. Ian looked for his isle and as soon as he remembered he dashed off for the end, the two men followed as all three of them headed down it and stopped outside a certain cage.

"here we are boys...put her in" he ordered, unlocking the cage.

Hearing this, Brittany became frightend of what was happening. She woundered what would be happening with Alvin and that chipmunk, it scared her to think who was dead and who was alive, she just hoped he would come and save her before it was too late- As she thought, someone grabbed her tail, pulling her out of her thoughts, she was yanked out of the cage and chucked into another cage. The chipette laid were she was thrown, not moving.

Ian bent down to her level, looking inside. The chipette looked up into his beady eye's, seeing pure evil.

"w-whats happening" she asked, scared from her wits.

"Oh, nothing bad, you'll be kept here until a week after you gave birth" he muttered evily.

Brittany just backed up into a corner, tears falling from her eyes as her fear took over. She was truely scared but not for herself, no...she was cared for the kits. She just wished Alvin was here to keep her safe and hold her in his arms.

"please come Alvin" she mumbled, putting her face in her paws crying

* * *

On the otherside of the building, in another habitat. A group of animals was gathered around, wating for their chance of freedom. Simon and Jeanette was stood with them as Eleanor, Theodore, Tory and Saun was helping them escape, they just lowed a litter of babybunnies as now they was coming to some more squirrels.

Lowering each animal group down, it came to the chipmunks, squirrel and bat. It was easy for most of them but when it came to Jeanette, it was a pain for her sprained ankle. Luckily she got safely down from the help of her mate and before anyone knew it, they was on the move traveling through the vents on the search for and a escape and more animals.

"so whats the plan?" a rabbit asked, directing it to Simon. He looked back to see who asked...

"well, we're gonna rescue other animals, including my brother and his mate because no animal is left behind" he told them

The rabbit slowely nodded and carried on following them, as the huge row of animals traveled they came to different paths of vents. Simon didn't look happy as he looked over to Jeanette, he then got an idea and turned to the animals.

"ok, heres what were gonna do...you lot will go this way, Saun will be the leader- Tory, you will lead that way, Eleanor and Theodore; you will take this half down this way. Me and Jeanette will take the rest down this isle. Once you come to a room with Animals, work together to save them and once you have them, get of here and hide until everyone else gets out, agree?" he asked.

Everyone nodded and within in a second, they was off all leaders taking their halfs down a road to trouble...

* * *

Back with Brittany, the poor little chipette hid in the corner as she sobbed into her paws. She was frighten, lonely and truely broken.

Her unborn kits was kicking like crazy, causing her more pain. In away, it comforted her because she had half of him with her but thinking this, it brought more tears as she remembered the ordeal that Ian had planned, hopefully Alvin would save her before Ian made it happen. The chipette began to shake in fear as she looked beyond her bars, into another caged were there was a weasel and her litter of five.

She smiled at the sight, knowing that would be her soon. Brittany looked down at her bump, seeing it bounce from the little kicks of the kits.

"don't worry, you'll be safe soon" she smiled.

As she looked, she was suddenly brought back down to earth as she saw a face appear in front of the cage but it wasn't an evil looking face, no! it was a gently, kind face of a young lady with blond hair and tender pink lips with lime green eyes that reminded her of her baby sister. She smiled softly as she unlocked the cage door, placing a bowl of warm milk and food in one side of the cage and on the other, she placed a blanket beside the chipette.

"there you are girl" she smiled.

For some reason, Brittany didn't feel frightend. She sighed softley and slowely craweled onto the balnket, not taking her eyes off the young lady.

"is that better..." she said, Brittany nodded as she got comfortable.

"thank you" she mumbled

The woman just looked at her, abit suprised that she spoke but didn't react as she looked at the little chipmunk.

"ok, hey...i won't let Ian hurt you or the kits ok... is there anything you need sweety?" she asked, looking into the chipettes baby blue eye's.

"Alvin..." she mumbled holding her tears back.

"Alvin, whats that?" she asked confused as the chipette looked at her.

"hes my mate, the father of my kits...could you see if he's ok, Ian has him in his office" she asked, the woman looked at her as she thought.

"i'll see what i can do" she smiled and with that, the woman gently closed the cage and waved goodbye, leaving to the favor.

Brittany sighed, getting comfortable on the soft blanket. Once she was, she slowely closed her lids, in need of sleep. The chipette was lucky as she slowly drifted off...

but suddenly, after five minutes of rest her eyes shot open from the pain she felt within her stomach. The pain was unbarable that she bagan to scream, soon realising what was happening...

"why no-ow...ow...please, aarrrrhhhh" she cried clentching her bump, knowing she was in labour...

* * *

**Ok, i know my updatings longer than usual but as i said, my laptops broken :S**

**This was suppose to be done friday but i forgot, sorry :/**

**Anyway, Oh no Brittanys in labour with no help, lucky for the others they escaped and Alvin, he's stuck with that jerk :/**

**Hope you likes it, please review :)**


	14. Escaping part 1

**Hey guys am back, sorry for the long wait but iv been busy with my mate and school but dont worry am back**

** anyiway am grounded again so i should be updating the next couple of weeks :)**

* * *

**chapter 14- Escaping**

In that very one moment as a aurban chipette was in labour and a group of animals escaping, a bold headed man was packing for the night with a cheery smile painted on his face. Tonight wasn't an ordinary night no! tonight was speacial because he was going on a date with the pretty lady he secretly fancied.

Ian just finnished zipping his coat as he placed the last peice of paperwork in his suitcase, he looked over to the glass window, seeing that neither of the male chipmunks had woken. He smirked evily to him self, knowing his plan was going the right way. The man finnished and grabbed the case and walked over to the door, openning it. Ian then headed down the corriedoor to the exit...but, as he did he hadnt noticed the young blonde haird woman walking through the door. She was heading for Ians office...

The woman reached the door and smirked when she saw Ian hadn't locked it. She opened the door fully and walked in, the room was dark and stunk of smoke; smelling it made her realise that he was in the wrong as well. The woman looked around and noticed the glass window, soon realising what it was she hurried over and looked in to see both males layed on the floor with to feathered needles in them...

"oh jees, that man is nasty" she mumbled.

"am I"

The woman turned around, seeing it was Ian. The woman glared at him, seeing him with his keys that he had forgotten.

"you just cant keep your nose out of it can you" he smirked, grabbing the handle "oh well, have a good night"

Then after that he slammed the door shut, the woman raced as fast as she could but she was too slow as she crashed into the door. The woman groaned in annoyance as she banged on the door.

"IAN I SWEAR TO GOD ONCE I GET OUT YOU ARE FINNISHED HERE, YOU MOTHER FU-" she shouted but Ian cut her off.

"now now, no need for the language but anyway, i think the boss will be more interested in your smoking and boy buisness in the office...don't cha think" and with that, he strolled back down the corriedoor with an evil smirk across his face.

The woman just stood, feeling tears come to her eyes as she realised her life was over. Not just the baby chipmunks but hers aswell. She sighed, walking over to the glass window, seeing one of the males waking up. The woman got up and walked over to the door beside the window. She took a deep breath and grabbed for the handle...

* * *

Inside the room, Alvins eyes fluttered open from the sudden impact. He slowely sat up and rubbed his eyes seeing something was missing. He looked to his side and saw the evil jerk, layed on his back with his tounge hanging out.

Alvin just looked in discust, biginning to look around his surrounding as he looked for that certain someone. He slowely climbed to his feet, gaining balance- his eyes scanning the room...

"where is she?" he whispered to himself.

Alvin looked, insearch off his mate but she was know where to be found but as he looked, he heard a noise and whirled around to see a young blonde woman leaning against the door. The chipmunks eyes slowely narrowed as he growled at her but as he looked into her eyes, all he saw was fear.

"p-please dont hurt me" she stuttered.

Hearing this, Alvins expression slowely changed to a sympathy one. He was curiouse of this womans actions, thinking this it made him think that she may know where his mate his.

"who are you...are you one of Ians workers?" he asked, the woman quickly shook her head.

"M-my names C-Claire and no, i hate him...a-are you mates to a pregnant redline" she asked, this caught his attention putting it fully on the woman.

"yes i am, were is she?" he asked, worried. Claire gulped, taking a step forward.

"Ian has her in a cage. You need to save her and quickley" she told him, Alvins eyes widend.

"WHAT! AM GONNA KILL THAT BASTERD" he screamed, clentching his fists.

As the chipmunk shouted, the young lady began to think. She looked at the two chipmunks and then the vent up in the corner, she smiled soon realising her plan, she looked back at the chipmunk.

"i have an idea..." she began, gaining his attention "...ok, see that vent. You and him could climb through and hide, i'll call Ian saying his chipmunks escaped so when he comes running in, I'll be behind the door and soon as his backs to me I'll wack him round the head and once he's clean out you, me and him will run to the mother room and get your mate. How does that sound?" she explained with a smile.

Alvin thought about for a minute but not long a smile crawled on his face even though he didnt like the other chipmunk being with them but if it ment getting Brittany back then he'll do anything.

"brilliant, you get us in that vent and then ring him" he smirked, he knew this was gonna work...

...But does it?

* * *

Meanwhile, in the vents a group of chipmunks was slowely making their way through. At the front was Simon and in his arms was Jeanette, she couldn't walk because of her injured foot. They had been wondering for half an hour, insearch of any animals but most importantly...their siblings.

Behind them was a bunch of mixed animals- there was three hare's, four weasels, two feild mice, a bat and four squirrels. As they searched, Simon hadn't realised how close he was from his brothers place, if he knew then it wouldn't be a problem but he didn't so there was.

"how much further?" a mouse asked, tired from the walking.

"i dunno but were not leaving without my brother and Jeanetters sister" he said, not looking at her.

"but how are we suppose to do that?" a squirrel shot, earning a glare from Simon

"look out for a light" he finnished, turning back round. He was about to walk again when something caught his attention...at the end of the vent he could see light reflecting on side from another path. A smile crawled on his face as he rushed towards it.

All the Animals ran towards it and with in minutes they turned round the corner and what they saw almost made Simon drop Jeanette, his eyes almost started watering at the sight of his older brother sat, looking out of the vent bars.

"Alvin?"

The chipmunk wirld round and when he saw, his eyes widend. Alvin couldn't believe what he saw as he slowely got to his feet.

"Simon...is that really you?" he asked.

Simon gulped, gently placing the chipette on the floor and taking a few steps towards his brother, not believing it was him- within a minute both of the chipmunks was pulled into a bone breaking hug. Tears was pouring out of their eyes, their hearts beating million miles an hour...

After a minute or two, the brothers pulled away, not breaking eye contact. Alvin soon realised Theodore was missing

"Wheres Theo?" he asked, Simon looked at him.

"hes leading another group in the vents somewhere..." Simon said, soon noticing his brothers company "...whos your friend?" Alvin looked to were his brother was looking and growled.

"a stupid jerk, because of him Brittanys in danger and i need to get to her before its too late" he told them, this soon caught Jeanettes attention.

"Brittany, where is she?" she asked, Alvin looked at her.

"in a cage, we need to hurry because she could got into labour any minute now and i don't want Ian hurting her or the kits" he explained, hearing this Simons and Jeanettes eyes widend...

"LABOUR!...KITS!"

* * *

On the other hand, in a cage- Brittany was in terrible pain. Steaming hot tears was falling from her eyes as she clutched her stomach in pain, she felt like she was gonna die any minute.

The chipette's breathes was harder and faster than normel and her heart was beating over a million miles an hour. She wondered why the woman hadn't came back..._was Alvin in trouble?...was he dead?..._these thoughts just ran across her mind, putting more pressure on her as the time passed. Any minute now she was sure to scream.

"why now" she cried, trying to calm her breth.

The chipette had been in agonising pain for an hour and anytime now she would have to push but without help...it was impossible!

Just like she feared, she felt like one was coming, Brittany knew she has to push but dredding that the baby could get harmed scared her...

_'what you doing girl, you need to push. You would have had to in the wild, help or not...imagone your still in the wild'_

Thinking this, she soon realised- she didn't need help because shes a wild animal, help or not she could do it and with that Brittany took a deep breath and pushed, screaming at the same time as she did. The pain was recentless and agonising but she knew she had to do it so one after another, she pushed and pushed, each scream getting louder and louder...

...20 minutes later

After twenty minutes of pushing, a new fragile cry made itself known. Brittany heard, it was like music to her ears as she realised that her firstborn was out. The chipette slowely sat up, ignoring her big belly as she reached for the little kit. The kit brought a tear to her eye, gently picking its tiny body up and placing it up onto the blanket were it was warm and safe because anytime now she was sure to go back into labour.

Brittany never took her eyes off the baby, seeing its soft fur and fragile face. He was presiouse to her and in that time, she wouldn't have asked for anything better (exept for all the kits to be there of course.) A smile crawled on her face and just as she was about to stroke his tiny cheek, the pain began again as she clutched her stomach and screamed...

* * *

**Ok not a chapter worth waiting for but i ran out of time, this was split in half bacause i couldn't write it all in one night, if its crap just tell me because i agree, am a little rusty an my dislexia isn't any better :/**

**anyway, the Claire in this is the same Claire in the movie but in this she's younger. **

**Please review :)**


	15. Escaping Part 2

**Hey guys, am back!**

**Sorry about the long wait (again) but have had a rough time since i last updated, i'll give you one bad thing of what happend right well i got into a fight and ended with a bruise on my face but ohwell...IM INNOCENT! and i got smacked for no reason :(**

**And school is doing my heading with all the work, iv had to apply for colleges and everything its just bad but the good news is that im not grounded anymore :) (will see how long that'll last)**

**Annyway, i wanna thank all my reviews who like this story and have believed in me. It means alot and its one of the best things iv had in ages. All my friends in school maybe b***** but you guys...thank you :)**

**Back to the story, if it doesn't make sence from where we last left sorry but am rusty!**

* * *

**chapter 15 - Escaping part 2**

Staring at his big hazle orbs, Brittany couldn't help but smile. Looking at her firstborn son brought so much love into her heart. Her stomach was still bulged and hurting, the aurban chipette wasn't ready yet for another birth but as she waited her little kitten just cooed, staring at his mother. Brittany got her paw and gently caressed his cheek, feeling the softness of his fur.

"oh, your so beautiful...you look just like your daddy, you know that" she whispered, tickling his stomach.

The baby reached for his mothers paw, bringing it to his face. The chipette giggled as the baby put her finger in his mouth and suckled on it, Brittany sighed as the baby yawned and fell into a deep sleep.

Brittany gently pulled her paw away and picked the baby up, cradling him close as she then setted him on the blanket and coverd him so he was stable as she gave birth. After five minutes, the baby was warm and asleep while Brittany got comfortable waiting for the next sign of the second baby. The painful sensation spreaded through her tiny body, alerted! Brittanys eyes widend as it hit her.

The chipette began to breath heavily, her muscles tensing and her head sweating. With all her might, the chipette pushed waiting for her newly arrivel...

* * *

Somewhere in beverly hills at a fancy resturant, a man and woman sat at an out of the way table laughing and talking about things. Ian hawke was on his date with his secret crush. Every night he had dreamed of this day, ever since he met he wanted her and hopefully, he would take her home and get warm and cosy in front of the fire with a glass of wine. Ian smiled at the thought, not realising he had got side tracted...

"Ian...Ian...IAN!"

Ian suddenly snapped out of thought as he looked back at the woman who was looking at him confused with a smirk. He blushed in embarresment, taking a deep breath.

"Sorry...I...I must have got lost" he joked making her force a laugh.

"its ok i do it all the time" she added, Ian just looked at her.

"oh, well miss urr- can i just ask...whats your first name?" he asked, feeling a complete idiot for not knowing his crushes name, mind you he didnt even know the names of his men. The woman just rolled her eye and smiled.

"its Zoe...we work in the same area and you still don't know my name" she laughed, Ian just forced a laugh.

"yeah, you think thats bad...i dont even know my workers names" he answered.

Zoe just rolled her eyes and thought for a few seconds, thinking back to the day when Ian had asked for some information books on the chipmunks. It made her wounder of what experiment he was doing...She looked back at Ian, seeing him sip his champagne.

"so...these chipmunks, i head you was dealing with the rarest breed?" she asked, making Ian almost choke.

"oh errrm yes, we've found three, two males and one female. My first male and the female have repopulated and now she's pregnant so i'v put her in a cage whilest he's up in the habitat fighting with the other male..." he chuckled, not realising what he was saying. By this point, Zoe's eyes was narrowed not liking what he was doing.

"I owe the austrailians a male and female so once my females gave birth, after two week i'll be shipping them off. Between you and me, i hate chipmunks and i just want to cause them so much pain that-" he explained but suddenly was cut off.

"STOP!" Zoe shout, gaining everyones attention who was there "...do your realise what your doing?! You sick bastered, doing that will kill the kittens and know what else?" she shot.

"what?" he mumbled, earning a glare from his crush.

"when i asked you 'do you hate animal cruelty' and you said yes...you lied, what your doing...is Animal cruelt!" she finnished, Ian just looked at her.

"I know" he replied.

The woman just stood there with a discusted look on her face, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. The one man she had trusted had done something she was fully against. Zoe looked back at his beady little eyes and grabbed her glass of champagne, lifting it high and within a second she chucked it in Ians face.

Everyone in the resturant watched, Ians scruntched his eyes and opened them again looking up at the angry woman. The woman just shook her head and grabbed her things, looking back at his beady eyes...

"you make me sick" and with that she stormed out.

Ian just sat there with a disbelief look on his face. He looked around and saw people looking at him in discust. Ian just glared at them...

"what you looking at" he shot

The people just wirld back round and carried on with what they was doing. Ian shot up and stormed out, he was so pissed off he could punch something. shoving and barging passed people, Ian was about to grab for his car when he felt his phone vibrate...

"hello...CLAIRE!...WHAT! i swear to god if you've touched my chipmunks thats the end of you...WHAT! YOU HAVE!...THATS IT IM COMING FOR YOU BITCH!" and with that Ian jumped in his care and drove away into the night.

* * *

Back at the building, in the vents two groups romed through wondering for a way out. At the beginning there was three but Theodores group and shauns group met up and became one so they looked together. Theodore and Shaun was the leaders as everyone followed but at the moment, they was heading no where...

" do you even know were we are?" Tory asked, Shaun looked at him.

"no but i can smell something fleshy and...bloody?" he mumbled the last bit. All the animals looked at each other and gulped, Theodore turned towards the bat ...

"are you sure your not a vampire bat?" he asked making him chuckle.

"am sure..." he finnished, sniffing again "...Its coming from that way, come on!"

All the animals headed left, following the bat, the squirrel and chipmunk going left and right, up and down until suddenly the crashed into something or someone. All the animals groaned and opened their eyes to see the other group but what caught their eyes the most was who was in it...

"ALVIN!" Theodore shouted, followed by shaun and Tory

All three of them dived onto him, knocking him back, Theodore gave im a bonebreaking hug as Tory and shaun gave in a nudge in the arm.

"Theodore, Tory, Shaun...your all here" Alvin said in shock " wow, i cant believe it"

Everyone just chuckled at his antics, whilst they was shaun picked up the scent really quickley which was soon followed by a blood curdleing scream. All the animals ears pricked up- Alvin, Jeanette and Eleanore recognised the screams straight away and suddnely hurried the direction, even if the was hurt that didn't stop them, they others followed until they reach they end where there was light shining through the bars.

Alvin slowely walked up to them and peeked through, he saw isles of cages in some he could see female animals with small litters but what really caught his attention was the screaming which was coming from one of the cages facing away. He narrowed his eyes and turned to the others...

"'c'mon guys we need to work together to bust this open so we can save them" he ordered.

They all knew what he ment so they all grouped up and helt onto each other, the big ones was at the front whilst the little ones was at the fron even Drake was helping which was a suprise to Alvin, maybe that needle had took him fully out.

"After 3 we go...1...2...3 go!" he shouted and all at once they all charged...

Running as fast as they could, the forest creatures ran as fast as they could and like the was hoping, they bars flung off, scittering across the floor but unlucky for the animals, they went flying out of the cage and onto the floor. Not one was hurt which was kid of a suprise and within a minute they was up on their feet, Simon was the first who was helping Jeanette to her feet. He turned to Theodore who was helping Eleanor up, he looked in fron of him and saw Alvin walking over to him...

"so whats the plan" he asked, Alvin looked around thinking.

"well heres what were gonna do so gather round..." he said as they did "...you lot are gonna go and free all the girls and their kits whilst im gonna go and find Britt, shes in here and by the sounds of them screams...she's in labour" he said, taking a breathe.

"but this is a huge room and theres hundreds of cages high and low" Tory pointed out.

"well..." Simon butted in "...the bats will deal with the high cages; the flying squirrels and normel ones, chipmunks and weasels will do the middle hight ones and the rabbits and mice will do the bottem ones ok" he smiled, they all nodded

"ok so lets hop to it" Tory added earing a couple of giggles.

* * *

In a small cage were a aurban chipette was locked up, Brittany was layed apon her soft blooded blanket as she stared apon her new litter. She was sweatty, breathless, tired and proud as she looked apon two adorable faces.

She didn't expect it to be twins but either way she was happy.

A beautiful baby girl and boy was layed beside her as they curld up to the mother as she nursed them. All she could do was smile, she was a proud mother of two and all she knew now was that they was the most important things in her life including her mate...speaking of it, she couldn't wait for Alvin to see their knew kits.

The thought just stuck but she soon remembered what Ian had in store, Brittany groweled at the thought she wouldn't 'dare' let anyone touch them...

She sighed and looked at the bars into the other cage across from them, she saw the weasel looking back with a cheery smile asif she was saying 'congradulations', Brittany smiled back and looked down at her babies. The chipette sighed, gently placing her head on the blanket. Her eyes slowely began to close and just as she felt like drifting off her eyes snapped open to a loud bang, Brittany looked in front of her and what she saw brought a smile to her face and tears to her eyes...

"Alvin..."

* * *

**well here we are for now, am sorry guys but i was on a time limit for the last bit there was ment to be more but i didn't have enough time.**

**Anyway, OMG they'v found her but can they get her out?**

**Dum, Dum, Dum Ians on his way back, will he go straight to Claire or Brittany? i dunno, read the next chapter :)**

**Sorry for any errors or spelling mistakes :s**

**Please review :)**


	16. Face to face with the enemy

hey** guys am back again an my laptops still dead but I have a kindle now which is better an best thing about it is it has spell check so the're shouldn't be a problem :)**

**any who, I just wanna say thank you all to my readers, this is probably the best story of done but who knows maybe one of the others may beat it lol :)**

**so lets get on with the story shall we ...**

* * *

**chapter 16 - face to face with the enemy**

The clock struck twelve, a man with square rimmed glasses and a hairless head bombarded through the front doors and ran up the corridors.

The phone call he received after his disappointing date filled him with pure anger, hearing it from that certain birch made it worse. All's he could do within that moment was run his fastest, hoping he would make it in time before it was too late. Ian didn't have a clue about Brittany and the new rivals. Hopefully they would be out before he new.

Ians face was red as a tomato with sweat falling down, he took a quick turn on a corner near enough skidding an ran towards the next set of doors...

* * *

Inside the office, Claire began to prepare as she grabbed her weapon and hid behind the door but just as she did, her phone began to buzz inside her pocket. Her eyes widend in fear as she gulped, she reached down for it and grabbed it out of her pocket.

She flipped up the screen and as soon as she saw she sighed in relief when the name ' Zoe' popped up. She answered...

_"hello..yes...I no he's coming, I'm waiting for him now...good cause I need your help...call the boss and tell him everything and then come here with him if he doesn't come then you still come cause I still need you...ok ok bye..." _Claire hung up just as he did, Ian barged through the door.

Claire quickly hid behind door, not being noticed as she watched him run to the glass window. Quiet as she could, Claire grabbed her weapon and slowly made her way towards him. Ian looked high and low in the habitat, searching for both of his red line males but they was no were to be seen. His eyes narrowed. Ian huffed and turned around making his way for the mother room but as he turned something smacked him in the face, making him stumble.

Ian felt a short sting to his nose then soon blood was oozing out. He growled in anger as he looked up to see his attacker making her way for the door...

"you bitch" he mumbled

Ian chaced after her out of the office and into the corridor. He wasn't far behind and before she knew it Ian grabbed her and shoved her into the wall. Claire managed to block the hard surface with her arms but she wasn't so lucky as Ian made a sudden swing to her face, the poor lass was knocked off her feet as she made a painful contact to the floor.

Ian hovered over seeing she was beaten and bruised like he had always wanted. Once he got a good look the man smirked in delight and then made his way for the mother room.

No one messes with Ian Hawke...

* * *

A few corridors away, in a large room filled with life. Animals was running free, mothers that had hold of their newly born litters with fathers that was there to protect them.

Today was their lucky day as they was being set free from the rusty cages to freedom. Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, Theodore, Tory and Saun with loads of other animals was the cause of their freedom, row by row they would work together as a team as they freed each and every family...but somewhere else in that room, a certain father was trying to free his family.

With all his knowledge, Alvin tried his best to crack the code on the lock that was holding his family in but knowing this, he would need Simon for this. Alvin just sighed, hoping his plan would work and that Brittany and the kits would get out safely.

His hazel eyes slowly left the lock and connected with his mates ice blue orbs, a smile crawled to his face when he saw her smiling back with tears rolling down her cheeks. The pure love he felt soon came back and quick as a flash Brittany scattered over so they was only inches away, their noses almost touching...

"Alvin...is that really you" she asked, reaching out to trace his cheek.

"yeah Brit it's me... you ok?" he asked

Brittany didn't answer, she nodded with a smile and then turned to face behind her. Alvin was confused at first until he looked her way and as soon as he saw what she was looking at, a small smile crawled on his lips as he saw two bundles of aurban and chestnut fur curled up on the blanket. The sight of his two kits brought a tear to his eye as he looked back at Brittany, seeing her looking back with a heartwarming smile.

"are they..." he couldn't Finnish, Brittany just nodded and carried on.

."our kits...a beautiful baby girl and a charming little boy...just like you...I'm so glad you here to see them, I've missed you" she admitted, looking up at his hazle orbs.

"I've missed you to...if anything would have happened to you and the kits, I wouldn't have been able to go on with me life...I love you" he told her, Brittany couldn't help but smile as a few tears fell from her ice blue eye.

"I love you too Alvin" she Finnished

Alvin just smiled at her as she said those words, it was like music to his ears. He looked back towards the kits and then back at her, he was about to lean in and kiss her but something caught his attention as he turned around to see his brothers, their mates and friends with their families.

He smiled but soon turned it upside down as he remembered the lock, he looked at Simon...

"Simon..." He said, gaining his attention " could you do me a favour since your smarter than me" he said, pointing to the lock. Simon chuckled.

"of course, after you admitted it why not" he joked, Alvin just rolled his eyes but smirked.

Everyone watched the byspectical chipmunk as he jumped up and got a good grip on the cage and began to figure out the code, it took a good couple of minutes as he cracked the last number. Everyone cheered, watching them take the lock off and opening the cage door, soon as it was open enough Alvin ran inside and grabbed hold of Brittany pulling her into a bone breaking hug. Tears streamed from hers eyes, knowing she was safe again in her mates arms.

"well well well...isn't this beautiful"

Alvin and Brittany pulled away as they all looked to the exit and saw someone they didn't want to see...Ian.

All the animals growled, the boys pulling the girls behind them. Alvin stepped away from Brittany, letting her grab hold of the kits as he took a few steps towards Ian, shooting death towards him. Ian just smirked eviley at the chipmunk...

"hello Alvin...having a good time with the family" he said with sarcasm

"shut it Ian...if I was you I'd shut up, turn around and go home because wether you like it or not me, my family and my friends are gonna walk out here tonight with no trouble. Any objections" he said, Ian just laughed.

"yes actually, if you quite remember Alvin... you and Brittany are mine, not the others so I don't give dam what they do but there is no way in he'll are you two going specially with those little brats cause they're bring shipped off to Australia first thing Sunday morning" he shot

like Ian was, Alvin was fuming, hearing what Ian had in store for his kits blew it to the top. Right now he could just rip his face off but decided not to since he had bigger problems to deal with.

"you wouldn't dare touch my kits, not while am standing...like I said shut up and walk away otherwise you will pay" Alvin threatend, Ian just smirked.

"bring it on"

* * *

**well that's it for now guys, I know it's short an a bit rushed an that but it's that first time I have done it on my kindle an trust me it's a pain in the a*** :/ but oh well..**

**Anyway, hope it's good enough until next time and there shouldn't be any mistakes. let me know if there is cause iv been though it an its ok so let me know what you think :)**

**please review :)**


	17. Human Vs Chipmunk

**Ok so the last one was pretty short but I had to do it cause with me not having my laptop anymore and using my kindle which is like an ipad it's going to be difficult but I promise you I will get to the end and same with my other stories.**

** Another thing as well, I won't be starting Another story until the others are done ok :)**

**I wanna say thanks to you readers for the reviews cause it's brilliant knowing that you like the chapters short or long, good or carp. Thanks, I should be updating alot quicker now cause I have access now so I won't be holding you guys at the edge of your seat any longer :)**

**so back on with the story, will they escape or will Ian win. I dunno?**

* * *

**chapter 17 - Human vs Chipmunk**

_' bring it on'..._

...everything went silent after Ian's words.

All's you could hear was the heartbeats of animals that stood with shock, pannick and anger. one certain chipmunk was the one with most anger as he sent piercing shivers towards the human bean...Alvin.

His breathing was heavy, all his muscles was fence, his claws had made its way through, his hazel orbs near enough black and some animals was sure they heard his fists crack. That animal was on the verge to killing that man...

"A- Alvin...what do we do" Tory asked, not taking his eyes off the bold headed man.

Alvin took his eyes off Ian for one second an thought. After a minute or so, he looked back at Brittany and then Tory then Simon and Theodore.

"here's what we're gonna do...you and Shaun take care of the mothers and babies, me and the boys will take care of him" he finnished, glaring back towards Ian.

Tory gave a slight nod and turned to everyone.

"ok...you heard him! let's go" the squirrel orders.

Alvin watched as the females and babies was being lead by the squirrel and bats, he then turned to the lads and just as he was about to jump a gentle, soft voice caught his ears.

"Alvin"

The red furred chipmunk turned only to see his mate and their two kits that was being helt in her arms, she took a few steps towards him so they was only inches away. He looked into her orbs and all that stood out was fright and fear...

"Brittany...what you still doing here, you and the kids need to go with the others quickly" he said, placing both paws on her cheeks.

"I'm not going with out you"

"Britts please, you need to get out of here...I promise will be together again. Once Ian's dealt with we'll be coming..." he soothed, pulling her into a hug " I love you"

Even though her arms was full, she still felt his love and warmth around her, just feeling brought tears to her eyes, scared she will loose it for ever.

"I love you too"

After a couple of seconds they broke away, looking into each other's and just as they was about to make their way out, an evil voice stopped them.

"take one more step and you' 'll regret it"

Alvin and Brittany looked towards the exit and saw Ian walking towards them, he looked pretty pissed off which wasn't any better. The man wasn't far and surely any minute he would attack. It was time, they was ready, he was ready...

"ATTACK!" Alvin shouted from the top of his lungs.

Within that minute, all the males (excerpt Alvin, Tory and Shaun) sprinted towards the man. Not all the boys headed for him, some passed and headed for the door- shutting it in result so he was trapped.

The other boys didn't hesitate and leaped onto the man - scratching and biting with all they had making Ian yelp in pain but he wasn't giving up that easily so taking a deep breath, the man pulled some of the animals off and chucked them against the wall, sending them unconscious.

Simon and Theodore was on his back, clawing him their worse. Both boys wasn't giving up, the wounds they was giving were deep and bloody, the worse of all his cuts. Ian was in agonising pain from the cuts so with one hand, he reached round and grabbed Theodore by the tail.

"let me go you mister" the chipmunk shouted, Ian just smirked eavily heavily.

"as you wish...rat!"

And with that, Ian threw him his hardest - the chipmunk went flying across the room making a painful contact with the floor. Theodore cried in pain, not being able to move his arm or paw.

Seeing this, Simon's eyes grew flames and his teeth gritted.

No one hurts his baby brother. No one!

The Maltese chipmunk lashed out, jumping onto the man's face - clawing and biting into his pink flesh. Ian screamed, yanking the chipmunk of his face by the scruft of fur on the back of his neck and brought him eye level.

"you little basterd...now you will PAY!" and with that, Ian threw him against the wall.

Like Theodore, Simon made a bad contact with the hard surface knocking the chipmunk out of its wits.

Ian smirked, knowing he had won the first battle

"that was easy, painful but easy...I think now I should claim the prize"

...

On the other side of the, clueless and unaware of Ian winning - Alvin was at the back, making sure that all the mothers and families go in safely, specially his but unlucky for him they was at the back. He was beginning to get annoyed...

"what's the hold up" he shouted, Shaun looked at him who was the one helping the animals into the vents.

"the weasel wont budge" the bat shouted.

"well boot her, drag her in but hurry... I need to get my family in, we're the ones he wants"

" I'll try but-" Shaun tried to say but Alvin cut him off.

"Just hurry!"

Shaun nodded and like Alvin said - he booted her, the weasel wasn't pleased but it got her moving which was a relief. like before, they all was moving quicker and hopefully they'd be out in no time.

As they neared the vent, Alvin looked around making sure it was clear but what caught his eyes gave him the verge to run towards it. Running towards him, he could hear his baby brother crying...

"Theodore...bro"

Theodore stopped and sniffles as he turned to see his brother, a smile crawlers on his lips...

"Alvin...is t- that you" he whispered.

"yes Theo, you ok what happend"

Instead of answering, he pointed behind him - Alvin didn't hesitate and turned but what he saw made him narrow his eyes and his claws show.

Stood, a few feet away was Ian and in his grasp was Brittany and the kits...

* * *

At the very same moment, stumbling to the reception was a woman with bloody blonde hair and blood shot blue eyes...Claire.

The poor woman was lucky enough to have made it with her bloody nose, bruised eyes and fractured arm she had fallen on to break her fall.

Reaching the office, she unlocked the door and made her way through - the first thing she did was call the cops and then phoned Zoe since her phone had broken in the fall. Claire waited after she failed the number but there was no answer which was strange but she had more things to worry about - chipmunk s for example.

The woman just sighed, worried to death of what was happening to that little chipmunk family. Sighing again, something caught her eyes in the far corner...

...A TV

Claire smiled and ran towards it, turning it on. The menu came on giving several places in the building including the mother room, she clicked on that and what she saw made her eyebrows borrow and her breathing halt. What she saw from a corner was Ian with the little aurban chipette holding two bundles of fur in his grasp and across from him a few feet away was a male chipmunk which she assumed was Alvin.

"oh my word" she mumbled, pressing record.

Once she did she then quickly made her for the exit but as she did she crashed into someone in result bringing them all on the floor. Claire winced in pain, hitting her hurt arm but when she saw who she crashed into, a smile crawled on her lips...

"Zone...Mr young"

Sat in front of her was a woman with curley, brunette hair and blue eyes and beside her was a middle aged man with bronze hair, dressed in jeans and a shirt. He wasn't happy specially on what head been filled on.

"where is he?" the man asked.

" down in the mother room, he's got a female chipmunk and her litter in his grasp as well"

"have you called the cops..." he asked, Claire norder "...ok, Zoe you help Claire with her injured am going to deal with Ian"

The two girls nodded, Mr young then made his way for the mother room whilst the girls went for the aid room.

* * *

Back in the mother room, there was no atmosphere between the chipmunk and human.

Alvin was scared that if he did anything wrong Ian would punish his family instead.

He looked towards the vent and saw that it was clear, the only animals you could see was Tory and Shaun who was peeking out. Hopefully they would help him so he could save Brittany and the babies and get them to safety.

The chipmunk looked at Ian's beady eyes, shooting man just smirked...

"you thought you was gonna get away but...you didn't and I'v won" he laughed. Alvin just growled, what Ian said just blew it...

"not yet and not ever"

Once them words was out, Alvin couldn't hold it any longer and within a minute he lashed out, leaping onto the man with his ckaws clean out.

Ian stumbled back but with Brittany in his hands he couldn't stop him, Alvin lashed out at his face knocking the glasses off and aiming for the eyes. Ian couldn't take it so he dropped the chipette and reached for the chipmunk. Seeing this, Alvin leaped off his face and rushed to Brittany's side.

Ian screamed from the amount pain but at the same time trying to see, Alvin saw and quickley took one of the kits as he pulled Brittany up. Ian managed to gain Sight, just seeing both chipmunks run off in time.

His eyes narrowed and teeth gritted as he picked his glasses up...

"wanna play, let's play"

* * *

**ok guys, hoped you liked it cause they'll be more soon. **

**sorry for errors or anything, I didn't have time to go through it but it's good enough I hope :)**

**another thing...HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS, 2013 HERE WE COME :)**

**please review :3**


	18. Almost there

**hey guys am back but av noticed that there's rarely any legandary writers updating so please hurry about got a list of stories that need new chapters so hurry please. **

**anyway, not much to say but hope everyones having a good year cause I am :)**

* * *

**chapter 18- freedom**

within a blink of an eye, two chipmunks with bundles of fur ran...

Alvin and Brittany sprinted with two bundles of fur along the tiled floor, towards the exit. The baby chipmunks began to cry in their perants arms as they ran, scared of what was happening around them.

Back with Ian, he looked up from the floor and saw his golden ticket making a run for it. Scared of loosing it, his eyes narrowed and ran. Tory and Shaun saw so quick as they could, the bat flew in his way as the squirrel jumped onto his back.

Ian wasn't bothered, he just ripped the bat off his face and stamped on his wing breaking every bone in it and as for Tory, the man slammed his back on the wall. The impact was too much for the squirrel and within a second he let go an fell to the floor...still.

Ian chuckled and looked back at his chipmunks, just in time to see them escape. He hurried his speed as he followed them out.

Not far in front, Alvin was planning their escape getting his family to safety. Turning round a corner he quickly looked back to check on Brittany and his daughter but what caught his eye was what was chasing them...

"get back here you rat's" the man shouted who wasn't far behind.

Alvin looked down at his son that he was holding and saw the baby terrified, he then quickly looked back at Brittany and his daughter and saw how terrified they was. The chipmunk looked straight ahead and saw a dim lighted room that would be perfect for his family to hide whilst he'd deal with the monster so on a quick turn, he lead his family straight in there with Ian close behind.

The room looked like a library but with the book's in carbonated. Ian remembers this room we're he first spoke to zoe, the girl he use to crush on. Anyway, the room was huge perfect for the chipmunks to hide. Alvin lead his family down the isle, with them being able to see in the dark this would be easy, Ian however would struggle.

Searching, Alvin found a perfect spot under one of the cabinates...

"here, you guys stop here until I get back... " He said showing them under it, passing Brittany their son "...I love you all" he finnished as he ruffled both kits heads, earning little squeaks.

Alvin smiled and look towards Brittany, looking in her eyes he could tell what she was thinking but without hesitation he pulled her close and kissed her forehead, he could hear her quietly sobbing. It hurt him seeing this but no matter what, he knew what he had to do.

He sighed and pulled away, looking once more in his mates eyes. From that one look it scared Brittany, thinking she would never see him again but at the same time she had this strong feeling deep down in her heart that she and Alvin would be together again.

The chipmunk looked back and saw Ian who had found a torch, he quickly looked at his family and then he ran...

Ian had found a torch and lit it in no time, the man was determind to find his rat's...

* * *

Meanwhile, in the first aid room, Claire and Zoe was cleaning each other up.

Claire had a badly broken arm which needed to be delt with. She was sat up on the counter as Zoe pulled out the first aid box and set it beside her.

Watching, Zoe pulled out the plaster and bandage and set it at the side whilst she got her other stuff out. Claire winced in pain but in doing so she gained Zoe's attention...

"you ok?" the woman asked, Claire looked at her.

"it's not me you should worry about" hissing pain. Zoe just looked at her, feeling the sympathy.

"hey...don't worry, I'm pretty sure the chipmunks can handle it" she smiled, Claire just looked at her.

"yeah but...they just had babies an an...it could kill them with what's happening. I just hope Alvin knows what he's doing" she finnished, putting her face in her hands.

Zoe didn't no what to say, she didn't have a clue about them or anything but something deep down in her heart told her how Claire feels. The young brunette cleaned and materialized the cuts as she then wrapped up the arm. It took a good 10 minutes before Claire was stable.

"thanks" she smiled, getting to her feet.

"your welcome...come on, Mr young will need us" Zoe suggested, Claire nodded.

So within them words, both women rushed out and headed the direction their boss went hoping they would find him and give Ian what he deserves.

* * *

walking, step after step...

Ian slowly moved, flashing his torch up and down each isle he passed. Watching for any sign of the chipmunks.

His eyes went from one side to another, the adrenaline rush he received minutes ago had gone to his head, making him more ancsouse and more paranoid each minute. His teeth gritted and his grip tightend around the torch, almost cracking it.

Up above his head, on a old dirty shelf...Alvin watched, making sure Ian wouldn't see or hear his family. So far they was lucky as Ian slowly passed not bothering to look under stuff. The chipmunk sighed in relief but still kept his eye on him so nothing would go wrong.

Under the cabinate with two little kits, Brittany was shaking all over as she helt her babies close to her chest. Her eyes was glued to the centre of the floor, watching as Ians black polished shoes crept by, not changing direction what so ever...until...

"achoo"

Brittany quickly looked down towards her youngest, seeing her little girl rubbing her tiny nose. The place was very dusty and filthy which was a problem. The aurban chipette quickly looked up from the kit to see the shoes walking back and stopping right in front of them...

"oh no" she whispered

A few feet away, Alvin heard his daughter sneeze which made him flinch, he looked an saw Ian looking down towards the place were his family was. The chipmunk gulped, sencing that this is were the action starts.

Ian also had heard the sneeze and he knew exactly were it came from so turning back, he walked back and stopped. He had his evil smirk plastered on his face as he slowly began to crouch down, placing his hands on the floor but just as he was about to peek underneath something aurban dashed passed, running on her back hind legs with her arms full because of the kits.

Ian saw and quickly hurried on after her, Alvin also saw and like Ian he too dashed off after them.

Brittany ran as fast as she could trying her best to escape but like the total opposite, she came to a dead end...she was trapped!

The Chipette quickly wirled round, quickly setting the kits down in the nearest corner and blocking the view with herself, guarding them like an iron cage...

"now now Brittany..." he began, seeing how she put her ears back and began to growl "...lets just do everyone a favour and just hand over the brats" he said as he slowly reached down, Brittany wasn't happy.

"never" she shot and just as he was about to grab her, something bit him in the backend...

"AAAARRRH!" Ian screamed, shooting up and running round in circles like an idiot, Brittany saw and when she saw what it was she smiled...

"Alvin..." she whispered.

Alvin was clung onto Ian with his claws and teeth sunk into his butt, he knew he would be scared for life with doing this but it was worth it. He'd do anything to protect his family.

Holding on with a tight grip, Alvin refused to let go until his plan would succeed and by the looks it was going well. Ian was in so much pain, he was trying to rip the chipmunk off but in doing so he wasn't watching we're he was going and suddenly he went an wacked his head on a shelf that was hanging low on the wall. Ian lost his balance from the sudden bash as his eyesight span...

Alvin jumped out of the way just in time as Ian fell, he smirked and then ran towards his family. He reached them just in time before Ians sight stilled and just like last time, Alvin grabbed his son whilst Brittany helt onto their daughter and quick as a flash, both chipmunks ran.

Ian saw and got to his feet quickly an soon as he was stable he began to run after them again.

* * *

In the corriedoor, the chipmunk s ran and ran, skidding and sliding along the floor looking for the way out but little did they know that someone was on the next corridors, heading straight their way.

with all the running, Brittany began to run out of breath an her speed lessend...

"Alvin...wait..." she managed to say, Alvin saw and walked over to her.

"come on Britt, there's not long left now...few more steps and the kit-" he began but got cut off by her.

"AJ...and Lucy" she said, Alvin looked confused.

"what?" Brittany just rolled her eyes.

"that's what I ...named them...Lucy and... but...Aj for short" she breathed, hearing the kits names brought a smile to Alvins face, specially hearing that his son was named after him...it was perfect.

"Britt I- I dunno what to say..it's...it's-" he tried to say but someone cut him off.

"it's not gonna happen!"

Alvin and Brittany wirled round to see Ian only a few feet a way and to be honest he wasn't in his best shape either so like his instincts alerted him, Alvin pulled Brittany and the kits behind him guiding them towards the wall, beside a closet so no one could see them from the other end.

Ian just smirked as he watched his moves, the man then rolled his eyes an then seeing it as his last chance he got his hand ready and began to reach but suddenly...

"stop right there Mr Hawke"

* * *

**well that's it for now and to be honest I found it quite fun writing this one, sorry to end it like this but it's getting late and I've got a maths GCSE exam tomorrow an some of you know how that feels, I mean I failed it last time cause I got An E but oh well, hope I pass...:/**

**Anyway, while I remember my sister ' Nu.1fanAxB' has joined so please be nice, she's just a beginner and she's learning so it ain't her fault really :/**

**please review :)**


	19. Aurthers note

**Hey guys I'm back, sorry about the long wait but I've just had so much going on that I totally had no time for this BUT! now I'm grounded till the 24th I've got plenty of time to kill :) **

**Anyways, Iv got plenty of stuff that's happend like I leave high school next week and there's a possibility I'm a mum to be at 16 :0 but oh well, I know how Brittany feels now with the love because I feel the same 3 :)**

**Also, just to let you know I maybe leaving fanfiction soon because I rarely have Time for updates now + I may be a mum to be I just won't have time and the final reason is that we'll...I'm just losing interest in the chipmunks and chipettes. I'm sorry guys if u don't like it but I'm being seriouse :(**

**I'm planning to leave once my story 'what brought us together' is finished because there's like 1 or 2 chapters left so whilst I'm on subject if any of you guys are interested, I need people to Finnish the my stories off cause I'd hate to leave stories hanging so if your interested, pm me... I also have story titles on my profile that I was gonna start so like i said if u want pm me and if u want I'll give u the plot and u can start and I can take them off so no one else Can have them them otherwise do what you want **

**:)**

**Please no flamers, I no this isn't a chapter but it's an offer offer for those guys who want the stories to go on so please like I said...**

**NO FLAMERS!**

**Thank you to my reviewers anyways, youve bin a great help and support and don't worry I shall be reading stories still so watch out :)**

**Thank you!**


	20. It all ends here

**Well guys, this is the last chapter of this story but it's also the last chapter I'll be doing on fanfiction so please no flamers. I don't want any since I'm leaving so please be nice :)**

**Also, my stories are still up for people who want to take over them because like I said I can't do them anymore, I'm just losing interest, I've no time and I could be pregnant so please have a look and see if you'ed like to finish any, pm me if you do...**

**I do not own Aatc or Batc**

* * *

Chapter 19 - It all ends here

Ian stood in shock, staring blankly realising who it was. He slowly turned left and saw it was the...manager.

Mr Young...

The boldheaded man did not know what to think, he knew he had been caught read handed. Mr young glared at Ian who had the two chipmunks and there kits trapped in the corner.

Mr young shook his head fiercely and started making his way towards him, Ian began to panicked as he stared down towards the chipmunks. He noticed how Alvin was blocking the way, protecting Brittany and the two kits.

He looked back up but was only greeted by a huge blow to the nose which sent him straight down to the floor.

"That's for taking advantage of this job, animal abuse to these poor animals and...hitting a lady" he shouted

ian couldn't answer, he was to much in pain with his broken nose. He hissed in pain as he looked up at his boss, Mr Young just looked down at him as if he was dirt.

"don't think as soon as you get off that floor your walking out of this building and coming back tomorrow because one...your fired and two...the police are coming " he shot, glaring.

Ian just layed their as a million of thoughts ran to his head and none of them was good. He gulped, the thought of sleeping on the streets again hit him like a tone of bricks...

_'I can't let this happen, I'm not going in that gutter again!' _he thought,

he looked the other way and that's when his eyes fell on the chipmunks and their ...kits. A evil grin crawled on his lips as he began to pick himself up.

Alvin knew ian was gonna do something because he always does it when a evil plan accures. He looked towards his female counterpartner who was holding his daughter as helt their son and gestured her to follow him. Brittany nodded, they both slowly began to make there way under the cabinate.

Ian saw and quick as a flash grabbed one of them, he forced himself up quickly and stood holding little aurban kit by the fur on the back of her neck. Both Alvin and Brittany looked in horror, knowing their daughter was in the clutches of that monster.

Mr Young saw as his eyes widens in pure shock, seeing this man use a baby chipmunk as hostage...

"Now...let's make this quick and easy ok..." He said, looking straight at the male chipmunk "...I walk out with no trouble and thiS rate escapes with no harm or..." He paused as he brought her to his face, making her squeak in fright "...she dies"

Mr young couldn't believe what he was hearing, he looked down towards the kits mum and dad, he saw fear in Brittanys eyes and anger in Alvins. He looked back ian .

"You monster"

* * *

Meanwhile, two woman and two police officers was making their way through the building.

All of them came to a room where the animal fight had taken place a few minutes ago, all that they fund was patches of blood an open cages, they also found an open vent were all the animals must have escaped.

Claire looked over to Zoe, worried.

"If all the animals have escaped...weres Ian?" She asked

"I dunno but something isnt right bu- " the black haired woman cut herself off as something caught her eye.

Zoe started walking towards it, Claire watched confused until she looked what the woman was looking at and that's when she realised. The both walked over followed by the police and that when they saw it was a trail of blood that led on to another corridor which turned into another.

"I bet he went this way because what ever it was... He was chasing something" she mumbled "c'mon, we have to find him"

They all nodded and began to speed walk up the corridor and as they turned, that's when they saw Ian with back to them and holding a innocent female kit, across from him was Mr Young who ha noticed them moments ago. They couldn't see Alvin or Brittany and their so because of the cabinate.

As they watched, an idea struck Claire bringing a smile to her face ...

* * *

Back with Ian,

He stood waiting for an answer but there was nothing. Mr Young just stood deep in thought, he looked down at the chipmunks Ian noticed how terrified the female chipmunk was and that made him chuckle..

"Not so arguementive now are you Brittany" he smirked gaining her attention.

The chipette, like her mate could feel the anger bubbling up inside her. Her eyes fell on her daughter, seeing how frightened she looked just over took it. Brittany looked over at Alvin who looked back, she just gave him an hint to say she can't take it any longer and just as he was about to stop her...He missed.

Brittany pounced on to Ian, and headed for his face dodging and ducking all the swings and blows Ian threw which ended him hitting himself. The chipette jumped and landed straight on his face, hooking her claws into his flesh.

Ian screamed in pain, releasing the baby chipmunk and going to his face. Alvin saw as ian dropped the kit so quick as a flash the chipmunk still with his son in his hand, jumped and caught his daughter safely in his spare arm. Now both kits was safe so he gently placed them both behind the cabinate leg...

"Shh, daddies gonna get mommy ok so stay here" Alvin told them as the kits hid. He then turned back round and headed for Ian

Brittany was Waddell of rage as she clawed, making his wounds deeper and oozing out blood. It disgusted her but she was more angry than ever...No one takes her babies. The chipette just clawed and clawed but suddenly, she was ripped of his head and hung in front of his face.

"You little bitch, to think your mate was bad enough but you ...I WILL-" he began to shout until something hit him across the back of the head.

Ian released the chipette and as she fell, Alvin safely caught her in his arms. Ian on the other hand, fell with a thud and stood behind him was Claire, holding a bat and with her was Zoe and the two officers.

Mr Young smiled and sighed in relief, foregetting all about the chipmunks who already made it down the corridor. He walked over to them and smiled...

"Thank you so much Claire and Zoe, you saved the animals...how about I promote you both" he smiled, Claire and Zoe just stared at each other blankley.

" A..A promotion" they both stuttered.

"Yes...I'm giving you both ian job and as an extra bonus, a bigger payment" he smiled, the girls began to giggle and suddenly they both hugged him like two little girls would.

"We would be honerd" Zoe said

"Thank you" Claire finished.

As they all group hugged and pulled away, Mr Young realised something was missing as he looked at the ground.

"Wait a second...series the chipmunks?"

* * *

At the very same moment, two chipmunk was running through the air vents holding their kits.

Alvin and Brittany had the animal scent straight away so they knew which way to go with no struggle what so ever. They wasn't far before they could see light which was at the entire d and before they knew it it they was there

The vent bars was already hanging off and it was quite a long way down but lucky there was a tree which you had to jump onto to get down.

"Ok, I'll go first...me and junior will go first then you and her but before we go , can I ask something?" Alvin asked, holding the boy kit.

"Yeah, sure Alvin" Brittany replied, smiling.

"Ok...what are we naming them because I'm getting confused on what to call them" he said said being honest. Brittany thought for a second and smiled.

"Well I already had names picked out for them...Alvin junior but Aj for short and Lucy" she suggested.

Hearing this, Alvin smiled and pulled Brittany in a hug, holding the kits in the middle. Moments after they pulled apart, still smiling.

" I love them...Aj and Lucy" he said.

Both of them just smiled, looking down on the kits but seconds later he realised that they needed to go.

"C'mon we need to get out of here" he said, Brittany nodded.

So the both looked back to the tree and like they planned, Alvin grabbed his son tightley and leaped over to the closest tree branch. Him and his son made it with no harm as he stood on his two hind legs and looked back over to Brittany and his daughter.

She to did the same and like Alvin, she too made it with no harm. Both chipmunk then steadily made there way to the trunk and climbed down with their claws latched into the bark.

Minutes later, they was on the ground but Alvin knew they still wasn't on safe grounds since they was outside the building. He looked towards his mate...

"C'mon, were not safe yet...we need to go deeper into the woods" He said, Brittany nodded.

Alvin and Brittany still holding their kits, ran north straight into the woods were no one would ever find them ever. They ran and ran none stop, they ran until sunset were they reached a open lake with a lovely water fall that shimmered in the sunlight.

There was an open field surrounding it, covers in daisys and dandelions but in the middle of the feild looked nothing more than...animals. Animals from the building.

Everyone was there, Simon and Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor. He also saw Tory and Shaun but they looked extreamely happy because Shaun had found his sister and Tory was with his wife and his kits.

All the animals where free, happy and safe. No one else was in danger , they was free like him.

Alvin smiled and looked over to his mate who was looking back with her blue eyes, in a way he was happy he got taken there because he met Brittany and then they had two beautiful kits named Aj and Lucy.

His life couldn't be more perfect now...

"C'mon Britt" he said looking back towards the animals.

"Why...we're we going?" She asked, confused. Alvin smiled and looked back at her.

" to start our life as a real family..."

* * *

**Ok guys, that's it finished :')**

**So goodbye people and I hope you enjoyed this story because hopefully someone may do a sequel. Yes I'm giving permission to anyone who wants to because it would be nice to keep the story alive.**

**Anyways, like I said above you want any stories of mine, inbox and its yours.**

**So... and thank you for your help and support, you guys have been amazing so thank you! :)**

**Thank you and goodbye :')**


End file.
